The Heart Never Forgets
by whitetyger123
Summary: Arthur doesn't know what to do when he is faced with his childhood boyfriend, and they try to set off on another relationship. RP, AU written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Rated M for yaoi and such. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Following his albino friend into the small restaurant, Francis gave a laugh. "Why does your brother put up with you?" Antonio also laughed, coming in behind them. They all waited to be seated, and then followed the girl to their table. "Merci."

Giggling, the girl said she would get their waiter.

"Three guys are at table ten for you." She said with a grin. "They're pretty easy on the eyes if you know what I'm talking about."

Arthur adjusted his tie before looking over his shoulder at the table. He couldn't see two of the people sitting, but the brunet looked nice enough. His personality that was. "Thanks. Hopefully they'll tip better than the last group." With that, he went over to the table, bringing a drink menu.

"Hello, my name is Arthur. I'll be your-" His smile fell slightly as he saw the blond. He looked... Incredibly similar to someone he knew. "Waiter for tonight. Would you like any drinks?"

"Beer. Good beer, not the usual shit. And this fag will probably have wine." Gilbert said, gesturing to Francis. Why the man liked wine, he would never know. But all the beer here was horrible compared to the stuff back home anyway.

Looking at the waiter, Francis put his head in his hand. "Arthur, you said?" He couldn't be him, could he? It had just been so long, and they were so far away now... "Wouldn't have the last name Kirkland, by chance, would you?" He gave a laugh, thinking about how small of a possibility that was.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Arthur then coughed into his hand. "Actually, that is my family name." As quick as he got there, he added. "I'll be back with your drinks in a second."

As soon as he left the table, the Briton clutched his face as he hid in the kitchen. How did he find him at work in all places? Seeing the same girl who gave the table to him, he grabbed her shoulders. "You have to take this table for me. Please!"

Blinking, Sarah gave a shrug. "Alright, are you ok?" She had never seen him like this before. It was weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jolly good if you will. The bloke with the white hair ordered a good pint of beer so I was going together some of the German draft out and Franci- I mean the blond wanted red wine. Thank you so much."

Completely confused at this point, Sarah left to go get the drinks. Bringing them to the table, she put the drinks down. "Alright, so here is your beer sir, and your wine, and I just got you a water."

Antonio took the glass, smiling at her. "Yeah, I didn't really get a chance to order. But this is fine, thank you." He was the designated driver, after all.

"Where is the other man? Arthur, where did he go?" Francis asked, wanting to see him again. If it really was him, he needed to know, needed to talk with him again.

"He has other tables he's waiting on, so he asked me to help a bit." It was really quite strange just what was going on, but she wasn't one to judge. "Would you three like a moment to look over the menus or are you ready to order?" She asked with a smile towards the attractive men.

Glancing at the menu, Francis couldn't concentrate. "I'm going to the bathroom." He stood up, going to where he had seen Arthur going. Making sure the waitress couldn't see him, he went in the back and saw a blond head leaning over a table. "Doesn't look like you have other tables to wait on."

Arthur jumped at the sound of Francis' low voice that clashed with the general din of the kitchen. "Hello Francis." He said in return, trying not to break eye contact with him. The last time he had seen the Frenchman was when... Well, it had been a while and that was all that mattered. "Guests aren't really allowed back here you know. I also must be getting back to work."

Giving a grin, Francis tilted his head. "I should probably be getting back. When are you off? I would like to take you out for a drink." Maybe they could continue where they left off, so many years ago. Although it was unlikely, since they hadn't left on the best of terms really.

It took the Briton a second before he answered quietly. "Ten." He didn't really want to be around him after how he all but fled from Arthur's life at sixteen, but he had to give the Parisian a chance before kicking him out on the street. "Now excuse me, but I have hungry guests."

Going back to his friends, Francis just couldn't believe his luck. Ever since that night, he had regretted his actions. If he hadn't gotten cold feet at the last second, they could have run away together instead of him moving away. Then he wouldn't have had so many failed relationships, so many loves gone cold.

Slowly but surely the hands of the clock clicked over to ten pm as Arthur grabbed his things from the lockers in the back. Saying goodbye to everyone who was closing up, he started to look through the small restaurant for the blond Frenchman before sighing. He really should have known better than to expect Francis to stay and wait for his shift to be over. He hadn't even stayed overnight after the last time they saw each other.

Slipping on his jacket, he stepped outside and looked beside him as a plume of acrid smoke came from beside him. Trying to not look too surprised, Arthur commented. "You're actually still here."

"I said I would be, didn't I?" Francis asked, smiling as he put out his cigarette. "Now, about that drink I owe you." Gilbert and Antonio had been surprised when he had told them he wouldn't be joining them for the rest of the night. But this would definitely be worth it.

"You don't owe me anything." Except maybe an explanation, but that night had been water under Arthur's proverbial bridge for the longest time. He really didn't want to unearth that now. "Why are you so eager to do this anyways? I'm sorry, but I haven't really been expecting you to come back to England." The smoke tickled his nostrils but it got better as they started to walk.

Walking to the nearest bar and making sure the Brit was following, Francis smiled. "I want to get to know you again. Ten years is a long time." And if he could get in an apology for all those years ago, that would also be nice.

"A very long time unless you're a faerie." Arthur mumbled as he slipped inside. He still wasn't sure just what possessed him to actually go with Francis. Maybe he just wanted closure after so long. "So... How was the land of cheese and hairy women? Did it feel like home?" It was difficult to hold back his hostility but the Englishman managed.

Sighing, the older of the two sat down. "It was... Exactly how I remembered it. But I always wanted to come back to England, which is why I moved here two years ago. And by chance met my childhood sweetheart!" He laughed, ordering two drinks. If only his parents hadn't wanted to move back home.

Arthur looked to the bar as he snorted. "Childhood sweetheart. Are you trying to say something there?" It wasn't like Francis could have been in love with him, despite the numerous times the other said it. Love wasn't running away to France after your first intimate act with someone.

Sighing, Francis put his hand over Arthur's. "Look, back then I was a kid. I didn't know what I was doing, but I got scared. And let's face it, if we had run away when we were that young, we would have a horrible life." Even though he had gotten cold feet, he still loved the Brit.

Reflexively his hand tightened into a ball under Francis' before he sighed and looked out the window to the English street. "We were both young Francis. It doesn't mean that what happened didn't happen for a reason though."

Thanking the lady as they got their drinks, the Frenchman took his hand away. "And what happened tonight didn't happen for no reason either. I mean what are the chances that we move to the same town and meet again?" It would be nice if they got back together. No, better than nice. It would probably be one of the best things that happened to him in a while. "After all, if I leave you, it will be the second biggest mistake I made in my life, and I don't want to have to tell people that I made that exact same mistake twice."

Finally looking Francis in the eye, Arthur remembered just what made him fall for the Frenchman in the first place. Once upon a time they were in love with each other... Could they do it again? After all, ten years really was a long time. At twenty six now, could he give the man another chance? "Do you really think we could do this again?" He asked, taking a large gulp of his drink. "I mean, we aren't hormonal teens anymore."

Giving a small, slightly sad smile, Francis took a drink. "Well, now I know how truly wonderful and rare you are, so I will take better care of you." And it would be different than his other relationships, right? After all, they had loved each other before, so they could do it again. And it would last, it just had to... Right?

"If you were hoping to make me swoon you didn't but... You're right. It seems very strange, but I'm not in a relationship right now. You don't have any other relatives that will take you back to France, do you?" Arthur asked semi-jokingly as he continued to look into Francis' dark blue eyes.

Giving a relieved smile, Francis shook his head. "No, I am all yours. No one to take me away." Well, besides an occasional business trip, but those only ever lasted at most a week. This was great. Much more than he had hoped for going to that restaurant.

"You're going to think I've gone soft, but I can't help but think this happened for a reason." Arthur paused to take a drink before narrowing his eyes in thought. "You didn't happen to feel anything strange outside the restaurant, did you?"

"Anything strange? Like being abducted by aliens?" Francis asked with a laugh. This was such a good day!

"Never mind, it isn't important." Arthur said, still not quite sure about just what they were planning. "Does... Does this mean we're dating again?" If their mediocre relationship before could have been called as such.

Smiling, Francis put his hand on the others leg. "I guess. Next time I can take you out on a real date." Because he wanted this to be a date. That would be great. Dating was a commitment, so that they would be together. So they could always be together... And eventually fall out of love and break up, most likely.

Returning the smile, Arthur finished his drink despite the pit of unease in his stomach. What would make this time be any different than before? Sure they were now adults, but adults did stupid and careless things just as often as teens. "Then I'll pay for the drinks. I am a gentleman after all."

Shaking his head, Francis smiled. "Non, I will pay. To make up for... Well, everything." It was the least he could do, after all. He would just feel horrible, being the one that asked for a drink but letting Arthur pay for it.

"I still don't completely forgive you. Though, I am willing to be shown otherwise. For being a poncy git I couldn't seem to forget about you." Giving one of his rare smiles, Arthur stood up after their drinks were paid. "So, when shall we meet again?"

"Do you work next Friday? I could pick you up somewhere." Or they could just meet up, but this way he would be able to see where Arthur lived. They could go to a nice restaurant, and then maybe see a movie.

Thinking, the Brit answered. "Only until seven." But it would be nice to have time to shower and such. "It would just be easier if you came to my house." This was all very random, but how could he give up the chance to at least talk with Francis after not having done so for ten years?

Smiling, the Parisian grabbed a piece of paper. "Well then, write your address here, and I will pick you up at eight."

* * *

Alright, so new story, yay! Most likely, it will be updated every Monday. And, just to let everyone know that loves the Bad Touch Trio, they probably won't be in this story again, we basically just used Gilbert and Antonio to get Francis to that restaurant. Anyway, enjoy, and see you all next Monday!


	2. Chapter 2

Fixing his suit for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Arthur looked in the mirror before sighing. After running his hand through his messy blond locks he sat down as he waited for the doorbell to ring. Sure it wasn't eight yet, but he wanted to be ready.

Francis knocked on the door. He was on time, which was rare for him. Usually he was fashionably late, which was usual in France, but he knew that was different in England. The door opened, and he smiled, seeing the formal wear. "You look nice."

"As do you." Arthur stated, quickly raking Francis' body. Just as he predicted, the suit was most likely tailored for him since it hugged his body in all the right ways. "So, where are you taking me to make up for ten years with no contact, hm?"

Holding his hand out, Francis smiled. "It is a surprise. And even the most expensive restaurant would not make up for the ten years apart. I hope the rest of our relationship will do that." After all, he was happiest when they had been dating all those years ago.

After a second the Brit took Francis' hand before locking his door behind them. "What made you move back to England?" He asked slowly, unsure of just what to talk about as they walked hand in hand.

"I missed it here. And my parents forced me to go to France, so I left as soon as I had enough money." He had hated his parents for years because right after they found out that he was dating a man, they wanted to move. But of course he had never told Arthur the reason, not wanting him to worry.

Unsure what to say, Arthur got into the others car and jokingly asked. "So do I need to shut my eyes?" If it was a 'secret' then wouldn't Francis like to keep it as such? But knowing how he was as a teenager, it would be just as likely he was taking him home for a night of shameless shagging despite just meeting up again.

"If you want. It is not necessary." Because he probably wouldn't know where they were going anyways. It was a nice place that he had found a while back. Small enough to be intimate, big enough to have a really good chef.

"What happened to you in France? Did they find a way to give you common courtesy?" Arthur joked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Not only had Francis left after they had planned to run away together, but he had become incredibly formal and mature. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just strange to be around the man he used to be madly in love with- and obviously still harbored some feelings for.

Shrugging, Francis didn't actually answer. After all, in France hadn't been the best time of his life. His parents were catholic, so they didn't really like their only son being gay. "How did you start working at a restaurant? I always thought you would be more the teacher type."

"Plans change." And so did people. Now that this was happening, Arthur wasn't sure if it would work. After all, ten years was a long time. Sure he never forgot about the Frenchman or dated anyone else, but it was still a formidable absence. "What are you doing for a career?"

Glancing away from the road, Francis smiled. "Just an office job. Nothing special. But it pays the bills." He pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot. "We're here. I hope you like it." And after, a nice walk in a nearby park.

"Where is here exactly?" Arthur asked as he looked around the quaint neighborhood. It was very cozy and there were a few trees planted every twenty feet in the sidewalk. "Please say you aren't taking me out for French food. I didn't like it back then and I surely don't like it now." Mostly because it made him think of how Francis went to France instead of running to London with him, but also because he didn't find it very appetizing.

Laughing, Francis shook his head. "No, it is just a small restaurant I found and thought you would like. Not French." After being forced to go back to France, he didn't really like much of French culture anymore. When he was dating Arthur, he had constantly spoken French and things like that.

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur shrugged. "I guess that's ok then. As long as it's not French." Really, the Briton had no idea just how to act around Francis now that they were older. All he could do was revert back to criticizing the same things as he used to when he was sixteen and see what sort of response he got from it. So far it was obvious that something had changed the other man in France that made him different than usual.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Francis went up to the front desk and told them he had a reservation. "Come on, Arthur. You will like it here." They followed to the table, and ordered their drinks. "So, are you still into embroidery?" The Parisian asked, laughing.

Lightly hitting Francis' arm, Arthur frowned. "And what's wrong with that? It gives me something to do when I come home from work and cozy up with a pot of tea." He felt the need to explain himself as they sat down across from each other. "No offense, but aren't you finding this strange? I mean, not very many people go out with a person after seeing them again once. Do you... Do you still have feelings for me?" He wasn't quite sure himself, but he was pretty sure there was something deep in his heart that he held on to after the Frenchman left.

"Hm, yes, I suppose you could say that." Francis pondered, hand on his chin. "You were the only person I have gotten that close to. In a psychological sense, of course, because we had never actually gone all the way when we were younger." Not to say that he hadn't loved other people, it was just that he loved Arthur longest. And this time would be no different from that, they would keep loving each other for years to come. They had to.

Arthur forced himself not to blush by busying himself with brushing off his suit. "Hm, I would have to say it's the same for me. Don't get me wrong, I haven't been hiding under a rock for the last ten years! I just... Never felt as close." God, now he sounded like a girl who was trying to tell a boy that she had a crush on him after they broke up.

Giving a smile, Francis took a drink of his wine. "Well, it seems it was a good thing we met again, non?" Inside, he reprimanded himself for using the French word. He had tried so hard to lose his accent, but it seemed impossible. Well, maybe Arthur didn't notice.

"I suppose. As good as meeting a Frenchman in England can be." Arthur took a sip of his own wine as well. It wasn't his favourite drink, but judging by the atmosphere it was more appropriate than a glass of whiskey. "Did... You think of me while in France?"

Looking away, Francis tried to hid the far away look that came into his eyes. "Yes. Almost every day."

Feeling something drop into his abdomen Arthur swallowed harshly as he pressed. "R-Really?" So what if he sounded love-struck? He was when they were young and he was slowly falling for the enigmatic blond again. He loosened his tie as he looked at the pained expression on Francis' face.

Thankfully, their food arrived. Francis sighed. Saved by the bell. Once the lady left, he smiled over at his date. "This looks delicious. I hope you will save room for dessert. They have an amazing cheese cake here." He picked up his fork, glad for the distraction.

Arthur just nodded with a small frown. "I suppose." So if Francis truly cared about him, why couldn't they have just run away? It wasn't like his parent's could have stopped him very easily anyways. The Parisian man could have gotten away easily. Though, he did have a good point that if they would have run away together, most likely their lives would have been ruined despite having each other.

They continued eating, making fairly polite conversation, nothing as close to home as before the food had arrived. Francis didn't have any more slip ups, with speaking French, so everything was fine. "So how long have you been working at the restaurant?"

"About two years now. I used to work at a publishing house when I finished school." Arthur replied as he took another bite of his meal. "What did you do in France?"

"Anything I could. I tried working as much as possible so I would get enough money to come back here." He never would have admitted it back then, but he had always held out a hope that he would once again run into Arthur. But it hadn't happened, so he had settled, but now they were together again, so it didn't matter.

Nodding, they continued to eat in a comfortable silence until they were both done their dinner and the desert that followed. Putting on his suit jacket he shed earlier, Arthur followed outside after Francis paid. "What's next for your plans?"

Laughing, Francis pointed to the park near the restaurant. "I thought we could go for a walk." It was the perfect timing, just as the sun was falling from the skyline, leaving behind a beautiful collage of colours. "You still like walks in the forest, don't you?"

"I haven't gone walking for a while, but I still enjoy it." It seemed strange that Francis would remember something so insignificant like that, but it also made sense if he had been thinking of him the entire time he was in France. Putting his hand out shyly, he looked away. "Shall we?"

Grasping the hand in his own, Francis smiled. "Yes, we shall." They started walking through the path, surrounded by flowers that were going to sleep. Suddenly, the Parisian stopped and reached into his pocket. "Before I forget, I have something to give you."

Tilting his head to the side, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "You already treated me to dinner, you don't need to give me anything else." If he didn't feel bad for all of this already, he was surely now when it seemed Francis had a gift for him.

He laughed, pulling it out. It was a simple, normal pencil. "I think I can afford it."

"A pencil?" He asked, taking it in the hand that wasn't still holding onto Francis' other one. "Why are you giving me a pencil?" It was a bit difficult to see it in the waning light of the park, but it seemed to be a normal, run of the mill pencil.

Francis smiled, knowing Arthur never would have known. "Don't you remember? That is the first time we spoke. We were in class, and you asked me for a pencil." He had made sure to get the same kind as then. Luckily, the one he had given him had been new, so he didn't have to sharpen this one.

Arthur raised his eyebrow as he laughed. "Trust you to remember something so insignificant." Still, he couldn't help but squeeze his hand lightly as he placed it in his pocket. "Thank you though. I appreciate the thought." He hadn't had much time to think about their days of being teens, but it helped him remember just how madly in love they were.

Squeezing his hand, Francis winked. Then, slowly, he leaned forward, waiting to see if Arthur wouldn't pull away. When he didn't, the Parisian went the rest of the way, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I have missed you." He said softly.

Licking his lips unconsciously, Arthur stared into Francis' deep blue eyes. "I've missed you too, frog." Without waiting for a response Arthur leaned forward again and kissed the Parisian back. It felt nice and comfortable to do it for some reason, which is why he moved closer and grabbed on lightly to Francis' suit.

They kissed for a few more seconds, before Francis pulled away. "That is probably not the best idea here. If I remember correctly, the general opinion on two men kissing in a park is not the best." Although it wasn't much better in France, either.

Nodding, Arthur just moved back while keeping a hold of Francis' hand. "I wouldn't want to ruin either of our reputations. Say, have you seen some of the gay men around here? They are all very nice and understanding."

"I am friends with two. Ironically enough, neither of them are from England, either." One from Germany, and one from Spain. It wasn't a big deal, though, because they were still good friends. "Do you know many of the gay men?"

"Not too many, but one has told me about pretty much all of them." The little Italian was so outgoing he could probably make friends with anyone, whether they were straight, gay or bi. "Where do you live in England now?" Arthur asked, wanting to know more about Francis after not talking for so long. It was obvious some things would change drastically about his character but hopefully in a good way.

Shrugging, Francis looked up at the sky to see that it was darkening. "Near the edge of town. It's nice, because it's only about ten minutes from my work." They kept walking as it came closer to night. Once they came to the end of the park, he turned around and grinned. "Well, should I drop you off at home?"

"Sounds good." Arthur murmured, looking up as well to the stars. "Do you want to stay over? I wouldn't want you to get in an accident from being too tired..."

Laughing, Francis shook his head. "Maybe next time."

Arthur nodded with a blush on his cheeks. "I understand." Really he didn't even know himself why he asked Francis, other than that he wanted to see if Francis would accept. It would be too awkward after just meeting up again to have sex, so he was somewhat glad nothing was going to happen. "Do you have somewhere you need to be tomorrow or do you have time to stay out?"

"I can stay out. No more curfew, like when we were kids." Francis laughed, remembering how harsh his father had been on that. "What did you have in mind?"

"If you have a blanket or something, I just thought we could sit outside and look at the stars together. I-I have nothing I need to do tomorrow and I want to keep talking with you." Arthur blushed lightly, looking to a grove of trees beside them instead of at Francis' face.

Smiling, Francis thought if he actually did have a blanket. "I don't think there could be anything better than that. Just let me go see if I have something." He may have to settle for using his jacket, but hopefully he would have something.

Watching Francis bring a blanket back, he automatically reached out for his free hand. "I don't mind where we go." As long as they had more time together to remember just what it was like to have the other, then Arthur would be happy.

Finding a place that they could see the stars, Francis put down the blanket. "After you, my dear." He laughed, obviously making a joke. This would almost be like back when they were younger, and couldn't spend enough time together, even if they were together for the whole day.

Sitting down, he waited for Francis to do the same before slowly sliding up to him. "Do... Do you mind?" He asked slowly. When Francis shook his head, he leaned against his side, feeling as if they were going back in the past. It would be nice to have an actual relationship with Francis again. It never really felt like it properly ended and now they had a perfect chance to try again.

The stars were just starting to twinkle into existence, showing the constellations. "This is beautiful, isn't it?" And he wasn't talking only about the sky, but about the man on his arm.

"Hmm." He agreed, looking from the sky to Francis for a moment before being caught. "My offer still stands. I have a guest room for you to use." It would be nice to wake up and see that this wasn't a dream. So far, today had been just that.

Laughing, Francis didn't respond. After all, he wanted this to be a relationship that lasted, not one that they just jumped into bed. And, even though he said guest room, they both knew what would happen if he slept over. "So do you want to go out next weekend? Are you free?"

"I work on Friday again but Saturday and Sunday I'm free." Arthur answered as they both looked to the sky. It was somewhat comforting that they both saw the same things when they were a channel apart, but now they were together again for another chance.

Nodding, Francis stayed silent so they could just be together. It felt so nice, laying there under the stars, feeling like the only two on the earth. If that were true, then there was no reason for them to ever be apart, but of course that wasn't the case.

Not thinking about it, Arthur just nestled in against Francis' side. Normally he wouldn't want to show so much affection to the Parisian, but he felt strangely compelled to be as close as possible as they gazed up into the endless sky.

* * *

They deserve some fluff... while it lasts *evil laugh*

Today, I had to bake with my grandma. It was horrible! My grandpa was out back carving, I would much rather be doing that. When will she realize that I don't like the girly stuff? See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sighed to himself as he looked in the cook book again. It didn't specifically say that the potatoes weren't supposed to be a bit over cooked, so he let them boil in his concoction of spices and water. In the oven he had a few game hens roasting with a plume of ash coloured smoke seeping through the cracks. Already the Briton was amazed he hadn't singed his eyebrows and took that as a sign that he was doing something right.

Knocking on the door, Francis gave a smile. He had been delightedly surprised when Arthur had suggested him coming over for dinner. For some reason, he had never had the Englishman's cooking when they were younger.

After making sure the vegetables weren't too firm still, Arthur rushed to the door. Straightening his apron, he then opened it and smiled to see Francis. "Good day." He gestured for him to come inside before shutting the door behind him. "It should only be a few more minutes."

"That is nice. Is... there something burning?" Francis asked, not wanting to offend him but not wanting the house to burn down either.

Sniffing, he just smiled. "The poultry is done." Going over to the oven, he opened it up slowly. Still, black smoke poured out making him cough as he brought the charred birds out. "A little over done I suppose... Though they should be salvageable."

Mouth falling open, Francis went forward to investigate the carnage. "You call that salvageable? No wonder you are so skinny now, you must never eat if this is how you cook!" He didn't want to be rude, but this butchery of the culinary arts was just appalling!

"Well I said they were a little over done! Normally they aren't so crispy, just a bit black..." Arthur explained, looking to the smoking dish on top of the stove. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess it isn't good. Sorry, but it's going to take another hour about. The potatoes and vegetables should be ready though."

Sighing, Francis looked around. "It will be easier if I do it. At least I know they will not burn down the house then." He started looking around, just so he could be familiar with the place. "If you wish, you can help." He wouldn't want to take Arthur completely away from his home cooked meal. "Oh, and where are those potatoes and vegetables you were talking about?" He had a feeling the potatoes would be dry and the vegetables would be soggy.

Nodding, the blond opened the pots on the stove to show the overcooked vegetables. "Well, a bit soggy but not too bad I suppose. Unless you wish to start from scratch with everything." With the look Francis gave him, he assumed that would be the answer. "I'll help you find whatever you need."

Smiling, Francis went forward, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you. That will be helpful." They had been on another few dates, so now they were officially a couple. Well, not exactly, because he hadn't stayed over for a night yet, but it was fine like this.

Touching his cheek lightly, the Briton allowed himself to smile gently before asking. "So what do you have in mind for a meal then? I hope it won't take too long since I'm already somewhat snackish."

"'Snackish'? What does that mean?" Francis asked, laughing. He shook his head, dismissing the question. "Never mind. But it depends on what you have here." Quickly he went through a list of things he could make with the things he found there.

Arthur thought for a second before shrugging. "I'm not really sure. I usually dine out." It had become expensive but he worked it into his budget. "I might have some more potatoes and vegetables but I have some more beef in my freezer."

"That will be perfect." Francis decided, taking a look at his minimal supply of spices. It was fine if he was the one actually doing the cooking, even if this was Arthur's house. It was still much more intimate than all the restaurants they had eaten at for their last few dates.

Watching for a few moments as Francis worked his way through the kitchen, Arthur leaned against his table. "So your French blood still shows through you in the kitchen does it? I've noticed you've stopped speaking French as well. Did some bugger bully you about it?"

Waiting for the pot to boil, Francis gave a small sigh. As much as he tried to change it, he was still French. He still belonged all the way back in France. But then he smiled, turning around. "Well, I just figured that there was no point speaking a language no one in England knows."

"Makes sense." He shrugged as Francis went back to preparing them supper. "Now I feel useless. Though I've always been better at baking then cooking. My scones are to die for." Maybe to some it was literal, but he thought they were good.

Laughing, Francis turned the stove down a bit. "I will take your word for that, I guess." He didn't really want to try tasting one, since he hated most English scones. "But I suppose it's appropriate, that you can't cook and you're English."

"I'll have you know that racial slurs about my cooking isn't appreciated from a frog like you." Even with his words the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. "Though I suppose it was just a manner of time."

"You said a racial slur about _my_ cooking." Francis laughed, trying to keep the tension as little as possible. He still didn't like talking much about his time back home, but it was fairly easy to change the topic away from that.

Frowning, Arthur looked aside. "Well, that's different. Your cooking is good at least." Which was definitely the truth if he was able to make something good out of the meager supplies that he had in the kitchen. "Do you need help with anything yet?" He asked, looking back to the attractive blond.

Shrugging, Francis changed the temperature of the stove. "Do you have any cheese other than just cheddar?" He didn't have high hopes though. Not that he minded. As long as they could spend time together, and not starve because Arthur burnt all the food, it would be a good night.

"There are other kinds?" Arthur asked, completely serious. "I might not even have anyways. Can you use something that looks like it? Would that work?" He started to look through his fridge.

"Something that looks like cheese but isn't? Arthur, perhaps you should not eat anything that is in your fridge." Francis said, laughing. "Cheddar will be fine, if you even have that." It didn't make sense to him how people could survive without at least three different types of cheese in the house, but it didn't matter.

Still looking through his fridge, Arthur brought out a small block of cheese. "Will this be enough?" He asked, not quite sure what Francis could do with it. Though, he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in seeing just what he was planning.

Smiling, Francis leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "That's perfect. Thank you." He took the block and unwrapped it, then thought for a second. Arthur really seemed to want something to do. "Do you think you can grate this for me?"

"I can." Arthur murmured, cursing himself for getting flustered over such a small thing. Maybe it was just the fact that all his boyfriends when Francis was in France were very forward and not the least bit romantic. It might have also been just because it was Francis and the fact they were now dating again. "I'm still miffed that my dinner didn't end up working out."

"Well no wonder. Do you even have a timer in here? And when I came in, the oven was set to almost the highest setting." There must have been instructions, so did he just not know how to follow them properly? "But it is fine, I love cooking for you."

Arthur concentrated on grating the cheese for a few second, letting the silence wash over them. "I appreciate it Francis." He murmured, looking over to the lean man. "I normally can manage by myself, but my food is never good." Hesitating, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Francis' waist, putting his face in his shoulder. "You don't know how much I missed you. I must sound like a bloody fruit." The Briton added with a snort.

Giving a laugh, Francis looked down to the blond head on his shoulder. "Well, I suppose we are both fruits. But I do not mind, do you?" Well, he didn't mind now. A few years ago and he had hated the fact that he was so different that his parents had to pull him away from the life he had loved, as well as the person he had loved.

"No... I can't say that I do." He murmured, losing himself in the smell of the Parisian's cologne. "But, even with our more than frequent fights I never regretted the fact that we were together." Arthur sighed as he felt Francis shift in the embrace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crowd you."

Smiling, Francis bent down and kissed the top of his head. "You weren't, don't worry." He was just so cute sometimes! "But we didn't fight _that_ much, did we?" He asked, trying to remember. He supposed he only remembered the good things.

Snorting, Arthur went to sit down on a chair near the kitchen. "So you remember the first time we spoke was to borrow a pencil, but you forget all our fights?" Though it was nice to start fresh with a new relationship and none of the old ties bringing them down. It wasn't like Arthur could stay angry at Francis this long anyways. Ten years was far too long to hold a grudge.

Francis quickly put the finishing touches on the meal. It wasn't the best he had made, but at least it was edible, unlike what Arthur had made. "Well, are you hungry? Sorry I didn't make dessert, so you can eat all you want for supper."

"It's fine, I wouldn't have expected you to. Not after my own fiasco." Arthur smiled, putting the dish on the table. "You are going to eat as well, right? If you don't I'll make sure to force feed you a bit." With everything Francis did, he would feel terrible if he didn't eat as well.

Going to sit at the table, Francis nodded. "How would this be a romantic home cooked dinner if only one of us eats?"

.oOo.

Once the dinner Francis had prepared was done, Arthur took the dishes from the table and started to wash them. "Don't even think about trying to help after making dinner. You can go and relax in the living room if you wish." He said over his shoulder, already getting started.

"But what is the fun if you are not there?" The Parisian asked, standing and leaning on the counter beside him. Putting a long arm around a thin waist, he smiled as he took a cleaned plate from Arthur's hand and started to dry it.

Shrugging, Arthur smiled lightly as well. "You will find something. You're a resilient Frenchman." It was nice to have Francis around though, so he wasn't about to try and get him to go.

They continued with the dishes, so close they couldn't very well move their arms closest to the other, but neither minded. Francis could clearly smell the Brit's hair, which he remembered from when they were younger. It was a smell he could never have quite forgotten.

Feeling the obvious lingering gaze, Arthur coughed lightly before looking over to him. "You know... If you wish, you could spend the night. Only if it works for you, I mean. I have a pull out couch I could sleep on." He explained, not wanting Francis to take it the wrong way if he didn't want to be closer than just having their arms rub and scents invading the other's nose.

Pausing, Francis thought. It was fairly obvious, despite Arthur's words, that if he stayed they would end up in the same bed, and they would probably go farther than when they were kids. And he had made a decision of what he would do when that happened... He cleared his throat, trying to pretend like it hadn't taken much thought. "Well, I don't have work tomorrow. And if you would like, I could make breakfast."

Nodding, Arthur let himself mold against his boyfriend's side. "That sounds pleasant. So..." He whispered, looking down to Francis' lips for a second before gazing into his pensive eyes. "What would you like to do before bed?"

A thousand perverted thoughts ran through his mind, but Francis just gave an attractive smile. "Whatever you want to do will be fine with me. I am sure anything you thought of would be much better than my ideas." Because his all involved Arthur wearing way less clothes.

"Don't be so daft." The Briton murmured again, leaning forward. Their lips were only centimeters apart and their breath was mingling and curling over their heated skin. "I'm sure you know something that would be worth our time. After all, we never quite got around to proving our affections before."

His body winning, Francis closed the distance between them, his lips moving over incredibly smooth ones. He dropped the cloth into the sink, his hand going to Arthur's burning cheek. The kiss was deepened, by whom they couldn't tell.

* * *

Oh I'm such a tease! Anyway, you will have to wait for next chapter for the yaoi. I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Tell us what your favourite present was!


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur moved his own hands to the back of his lover's skull, cradling it and bringing their mouths closer. It didn't take long for both of their tongues to start pressing greedily into the other's mouth. "My room is just this way." He breathed harshly, staring at Francis' shiny lips. Slowly pulling away, he grabbed the others wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom.

Following close behind, the Frenchman kept his thoughts in check. Yes, this was usually when the love would start fading in relationships, or more accurately after this, but that wouldn't happen this time. He lifted their joined hands, pressing his lips to the back of Arthur's.

His eyes dilated with lust, the Briton just pulled Francis closer as the started to kiss again. It was slow, with an edge of need and desire. "Francis... You do want this, right? I'm not the only one?" He whispered, wanting to make sure he wasn't making them go too fast after just meeting up again almost two months ago.

"If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have said I would stay over, would I?" He gave a smile, swallowing the small voice telling him not to do this. They loved each other, so it was natural that they would want to love each other physically, too.

Nodding, Arthur leaned froward again to kiss Francis. Pulling him through the open door, he sat down on his bed when he felt it behind his knees. "Are you..." He paused, swallowing down his embarrassing question.

"Am I...?" Francis pushed, unsure of what he was trying to ask.

"Toporbottom." He said in a rush, realizing just how stupid it was to ask. Really, he would find out if Francis took the initiative or not in a few seconds.

Giving a small laugh, Francis looked down for a second before staring into those green eyes. "Usually top. But I can bottom if you are uncomfortable with it." He had bottomed his first time, and it hadn't really been the most pleasant of experiences.

"Doesn't matter. I'm... Not the most skilled at either really." He divulged, leaning forward for a kiss. Arthur really didn't hear anything witty about how he had only had sex a few times with a couple of people. Still, kissing was something that he knew as their hands started to explore their age defined bodies; now free from the plumpness of the teen years.

"Hm, I shall take the lead then, no?" He asked as they pulled apart for air. Moving his hand up, Francis placed it on his boyfriend's hip, moving him higher up on the bed so that he could lie down. "After all, it would make more sense for the more beautiful of the two to play the woman."

Arthur had to hold back a snort. "Beautiful." He mentally disagreed although he let Francis lay on top of him. "I... I haven't done this for a while so, please be gentle." Maybe it made Arthur sound more like a girl, but he avidly didn't want their first time in bed to hurt more than feel good.

Kissing his neck, Francis moved up to his ear. "Of course, I would never hurt such a jewel." There were so many things he could describe Arthur as, all of them more lovely and precious than the next. He was just so perfect, so flawless.

Shuddering, Arthur reached up and pulled the Frenchman's mouth back to his. Normally he would be too embarrassed right now, but so far he knew he wanted this. "I wanted this with you for a while now." He divulged, wondering just what it was about Francis that made him act like a love struck fool.

Grinning down at him, Francis looked into those brilliant green eyes. "I have wanted this with you ever since I moved back to France." Even if they had only been children back then, he wished they could have been together much longer than they were.

"Well we aren't going to get anything if we keep talking with clothes on." He whispered, pulling lightly on Francis' coat as if to accentuate the fact that they were still clothed. "I want a first hand knowledge if the French are as perverted in bed as you were before."

Taking the hand that was tugging on his jacket, Francis brought it to his mouth, sucking a finger into his mouth and licking it with his tongue. "You first." Then he took another finger, giving it the same treatment, smiling at Arthur's blush.

The Brits free hand jumped down to start undoing the buttons on his shirt as Francis continued to suck and lick his fingers. He vehemently tried not to let it distract him of thoughts of his mouth being somewhere else, but instead it made it easier for him to disrobe swiftly. With his shirt off, Arthur started to push the Frenchman's jacket off before replacing his fingers with his lips.

Kissing him deeply, Francis moved his shoulders, letting his jacket fall off. His hand traveled down, brushing Arthur's chest, and finding a hard nipple that he rubbed between his fingers.

Arthur moaned softly as his pale nipple was rolled between dexterous fingers. "Francis... Bloody hell..." It only furthered his resolve to pull the Parisian's shirt off and bring his hand down to his zipper. Feeling the growing bulge there, he palmed it lightly, smiling at the other man's airy groan.

Closing his eyes, Francis moved his own hand down, pulling Arthur's hand away. "If you do that, I might lose control and want to have sex right this second. We have to stretch you before that." He really hoped that the Englishman had some lube stashed away somewhere.

Nodding, the Brit kept himself from being too embarrassed. "Lube is under the bed." He murmured, unzipping his own trousers for his straining prick. "You don't have to be too careful with me. I'll be fine."

Getting off of him, Francis went to get the lube. "You say you have not had sex in a while, yet you have lube. Why?" He grabbed it and smiled as he saw the word 'Warming' on it. Getting back on the bed, he put down the bottle so that he could start undoing Arthur's pants.

Shrugging, he simply said. "I would rather be prepared." Obviously he couldn't tell Francis that he was actually hoping this would happen tonight. It might seem like he was a sex crazed manic, when he was far from it. At least, he was with the few other men he had intercourse with.

Accepting the answer, Francis leaned down and kissed him as he worked on getting the Brit's pants off. When they were younger, he had only seen his cock once, and that had only been about a week before... well everything happened.

Doing the same for Francis as his pants were taken off, Arthur tried to slip off the other's trousers. "I'll assume this isn't your first time?" He asked quietly, his stomach dropping at the sight of the obvious bulge in the Parisian's underwear.

"Do you really need to ask?" Francis said with a chuckle. He lightly palmed the bulge in Arthur's briefs, before pushing them down. Yes, it was just as he remembered, the swollen head blushing just like the rest of his body. Would it taste the same? He moved down, wanting to find out.

Arthur threw his head back with a moan as soon as Francis' mouth enveloped the head of his need in a warm, moist heat. "G-God..." He stuttered, fisting the sheets below him in order not to thrust up into that talented mouth.

Mm, he tasted so good! Francis found himself almost lapping up the small bead of precum, and wanting to have more. Relaxing his throat, he let his mouth take in the whole thing, humming slightly to make vibrations.

Moaning deeply, the Brit grabbed Francis' silky blond hair tightly. He forced himself not to push him down so he could actually enjoy all the small laps along the underside of his cock. When the other's throat squeezed around the head, Arthur couldn't hold back the feral groan at the intense pleasure. "I'm g-going to cum if you keep that up."

Well, Francis thought, he might as well finish the job. Pulling it out of his mouth, he sucked all up the side, squeezing his ball sack lightly. Then the Parisian put it in his mouth again, sucking on the head, before he heard a moan from his partner and suddenly felt warm fluids exploding in his mouth.

Watching with half lidded eyes as his lover swallowed down his seed, Arthur rubbed his throat to feel the muscles clenching and relaxing. Without saying anything, Arthur moved so he could bring Francis' mouth up to kiss him passionately.

After a few seconds, Francis pulled away, smiling. "You like tasting yourself? How kinky." Although it seemed incredibly hot at the moment. Wrapping his arms around the smaller body, he pressed their chests together and kissed him again.

"I'd prefer to think of it tasting yourself tasting me." He explained, amazed he could think so logically post-orgasm. Arthur reached down between them to lightly stroke Francis' thick prick.

"That makes sense." He said, laughing slightly. Moving his hands farther down, Francis grabbed the bottle of lube, and squirted some on his fingers so he could start preparing him. "Are you ready? I will start slowly, since you have not done it in a while."

Instead of answering, the blond scooted up on the bed and spread his legs wide for Francis. "What do you think?" He then asked, holding down his blush from being so forward. There was something about his lover that made it scarily easy to do things that would normally embarrass him.

Amazed at the sight, Francis gave a huge grin. "Well, that answers that question." He mumbled, rubbing his fingers together to get the lube warm. Leaning forward, he cupped the ball sack hanging down, with his slick hand, before moving it down to circle the puckered hole.

Lifting his hips, he couldn't help the groan that escaped as his hole was invaded by the finger. "You don't have to act as if I was made of glass." He reprimanded, grinding slowly against the finger.

"Can I not treat you as the treasure that came back into my life?" Francis asked, pushing his finger further. He was always fairly careful when he was being the top, because the first man he had bottomed for didn't know what he was doing, so it had hurt a lot. This way, it made it almost completely painless.

Unsure what to say, Arthur swallowed. He could feel himself start to get aroused again, so the finger had started to feel good inside him. "I... I guess."

Smiling, Francis leaned forward as he pushed in another finger. Kissing him, they once again shared breath, tongues rubbing against each other. It was wonderful, being able to kiss him again just like when they were younger.

Arthur held Francis' face between his hands as he was stretched open. He breathed out as he was spread, glad he had done this before so it wouldn't be as painful as all bottoms' first time. "I think I care about you too much, frog." He murmured, using the nickname in jest.

Thrusting his fingers, Francis smiled. "And what should we do about that, but fall in love even more?" Even more than back then, more than a mother loves her baby and a religious person loves their god.

"Just that." He whispered before arching as his prostate was brushed. "Th-There. Again." Arthur ordered as he moved his hands to Francis' shoulder blades.

Doing what was asked, he aimed for the same spot, making sure to continue hitting it. He added a third finger, feeling it get tighter. "Are you still alright?"

Wincing, Arthur still gave his lover a smile as he held him closer. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm not used to it any more." Still, it was nothing to stop the Englishman from having sex with his lover. They both had been waiting so long for this that they couldn't stop now from a little bit of discomfort.

Kissing him, Francis slowly moved his fingers in and out, trying to be as gentle as possible. But then he pulled away, looking into his green eyes. "Arthur... I still love you, just as much as I did back then." He wanted him to know that before they got any father.

"Kiss me you git." He groaned as the fingers continued to stretch him. The confessions of love were nice, but with his arse filled to the brim with the other's digits, he really wanted to continue with their act.

Giving a laugh, the Frenchman kissed him again. And then he slowly took out his fingers. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready." He breathed out, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden feeling of being empty. "I... Love you too." He whispered as Francis rubbed the lube over his cock and positioned it in front of his stretched hole.

Smiling tenderly, Francis pushed his hips forward, trying to be slow so he wouldn't hurt him. As soon as he was partially inside, he let out a breath he had been holding, feeling the tight warmth around his head. "That is good."

Arthur arched his back as he was penetrated irritatingly slow. "You can go faster than that." He half-ordered, wanting more of the friction and burn. It never really felt right to have sex before, and now that he was with Francis, he hoped it would be different. "I'm not made of porcelain."

As he started going faster, Francis bent down so he could kiss up and down his collar bone, making small marks all along. "No, you are much more precious to me than porcelain."

Blushing both from the thrusts and the compliment, Arthur moaned appreciatively when Francis suckled on a sensitive spot. "Just... Let us love each other. I don't want to be embarrassed." He admitted, making himself more embarrassed to admit that.

Agreeing, Francis hugged him close. "That would be wonderful." Not that he was embarrassed, but he didn't want Arthur to be when they were together. That would throw such a wrench in their relationship. "I have missed you so much these past ten years."

"As did I, but I want to live in the moment right now." Arthur almost snapped, wanting to fully enjoy them being connected. The warmth that was pooling in his abdomen fueled him to continued thrusting up against Francis to bring his length in deeper.

Deciding to keep quiet after that, Francis tried to be as close as possible, separated only by their skin now and not distance, as it had been for so many years. He thrust his hips down, wanting to find the place that would make Arthur mewl in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Arthur to lose himself in the movements of their bodies. His legs wrapped around Francis' torso tightly as the steady thrusts made the heat pool in his abdomen and his breath quicken. "Francis..." He whispered, moaning softly as his prostate was grazed.

"Arthur, you feel so good!" Francis muttered, slightly breathless. It felt better than every other time he had sex, no matter who it was with. Well, maybe it was _because_ of who this was with that it felt so amazing.

Just as Arthur reached down to start touching his hard prick, the small spot inside him was hit hard. Holding back the majority of the pleasured moan, he couldn't keep the gasp as his vision blurred for a split second.

Smiling at the lewd face Arthur was showing, Francis kissed the corner of his lips, moving to his mouth so they could deepen it. He tried to hit the same spot, wanting to give the Brit as much pleasure as possible.

Squeezing even tighter to Francis, Arthur couldn't stop the deep groan that released into the other's mouth. Their tongues dueled for a moment before Arthur allowed the Parisian to take control; stroking his teeth and tongue with his own wet muscle.

Overwhelmed by everything that was Arthur, Francis had to pull away for a moment. It was all so new, and yet so familiar. They had kissed before, but never made love. He had seen Arthur flushed and breathing hard, but never as an adult. And now, they were connected in the most personal of ways.

Breathing heavily, they continued to move and grind against one another. To Arthur it felt like an eternity yet only a moment that they had been making love on his bed. "This.." He whimpered, feeling his insides being stroked as well as his prick. "This is..."

"I know." Francis breathed, lips close to Arthur's neck. It was amazing, wonderful, extremely erotic. All of these things, pooling together to form the pleasure they were feeling.

It only took a few more thrusts of both Francis inside him and his own hand until Arthur was yelling out in pleasure. White exploded in his vision as he squeezed around his lover's body.

The muscles around his cock getting tighter, Francis couldn't stop himself from releasing deep inside Arthur. Wrapping his arms around the sweaty body, he held them close together as they came down from their high, not even pulling out yet.

Deep breaths left both of their sweaty bodies as they stayed wrapped around one another. It wasn't until the feeling of being filled by Francis' flaccid length was uncomfortable that he even let it slip out with a groan. Still, Arthur kept quiet despite the overwhelming need to stay _something_.

Closing his eyes, Francis lifted his head and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. It had been amazing, much better than his inexperienced blow job when they were younger. He pulled away, smiling tiredly down at him. "I hope that was satisfactory?"

"More than." He answered, much too satisfied to think of a barbed come back. At this point in time, he was still floating on a cloud of post-coital bliss from his intense orgasm.

Glad at that, Francis moved so he wasn't on top of him anymore, but still holding him close. "Can I sleep here tonight?" It was obvious that he was going to, but he still felt like asking. It was always good to make sure.

Not quite paying attention to his actions, Arthur snuggled closer to the warm chest. "Of course, luv." He whispered, wincing as he felt Francis' cum slip out of his hole.

Giving a smile at the name, Francis closed his eyes, mind already on the grim task ahead of him.

* * *

Arg, Francis is being way too annoying with all his romantic sayings! But he had to be, because this Francis is just like that. Since I was the one writing Francis, it was difficult doing! Lol, anyway hope everyone enjoyed this chappy :P


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke up the next morning to the sun filtering in from his blinds. Groaning, he stretched before looking beside him. Well, Francis wasn't there, but he was just in the bathroom then. After all, he had lost his ability to wake up at insane hours of the morning back when he was a teen.

A few minutes past as he was still waiting for Francis to come back into the room with a smirk. A few turned into five before Arthur frowned and got up. Wincing at the flaring pain in his arse, he slipped on his boxers, not failing to notice that there was only one set of clothes. Francis could have gotten dressed already to make breakfast.

Though when he looked around the rest of his small apartment, the Frenchman was nowhere to be seen. No clothes, no food, not even a note. All that was left was the pain in his spine and the lingering smell of his expensive cologne.

The Briton sat as his table, defeated. Were they wrong thinking they could take it to the next level so soon? Holding his head in his hands, he allowed himself to stay somewhat positive. He could have just gone out to get some ingredients for a more exquisite dish. Or, his pessimistic nature said, he could be gone again.

.oOo.

Whether he liked it or not, about a year had passed since Arthur had last seen Francis. They had the most incredible sex ever after falling in love again, and then it was as if nothing had ever happened. The Parisian man disappeared again, leaving Arthur to wait and pine for him.

Eventually he got over it, or at least tried to. It was impossible for Arthur to have attempted to find someone else; not when he kept thinking they would meet up again. Since he had no idea just where to find Francis, he had to pray that the other would show up again.

Still, Arthur had a life to live. He still had to work, be cordial with others and try and forget about his childhood sweetheart.

Taking a plate of food out, Arthur smiled and handed them out to the table. Going to the back, he just sighed. Why did he have to be wrapped up about Francis even this long after they saw each other?

Walking into the restaurant, Francis held the bouquet of paper flowers. It had taken him a while to figure out how to make more than just a rose out of origami, but he finally had. And now, he figured this was the perfect time.

Going up to the front counter, he smiled at the lady. "Hello. I was wondering if Arthur is working today?"

Nodding, she said. "He's off in a half hour." Was this the guy Arthur had been moaning about for the last few months? She wasn't about to ask though, just in case he wasn't.

"Thank you." Perfect. Francis went to wait outside, pulling out his cigarettes as he placed the flowers on the windowsill. He wouldn't want to get in his way when he was at work, of course. Especially not after so long.

Thirty minutes passed before Arthur finished with his last table. He quickly said goodbye to his coworkers before slipping outside. Completely passing over the man smoking against the wall, he started his walk home.

"Arthur!" Francis yelled, running after him with the flowers. He butted out his cigarette, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around, the Brit's eyes went wide as Francis smiled at him. Just as when they first saw each other after ten years, he wasn't sure if he should hug him, or punch his face in. Instead, Arthur went with yelling. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in frustration. It had been another angst-filled year for him, and all of a sudden his volatile lover reappeared.

"Bringing you flowers. Just like when we were younger." Francis smiled at the memory, when he had given Arthur an origami rose for their first date. Now he handed the bouquet to him, hoping he wouldn't have to answer many questions.

Taking the flowers against his better judgment, he looked at them for a few seconds before snapping again. "This won't make up for leaving me the morning after we made love!" He growled the last part, lowering his voice. "I had waited for ten years, but this last one was by far the worst."

Francis tried to hide the pang in his heart. This was all for the best. He went up to Arthur, stroking his arm before it was roughly pulled away. "But I am here now, am I not? Should we not rejoice in that, instead of remembering the past?"

His eyes brimming with hurt, Arthur hissed. "But if the past hurts, why should I forget it and make the same stupid mistake? Why should I forgive you when I waited so long for you to come back?"

"I don't ask for forgiveness. I ask only for your love, and it's obvious that I still have that." Francis smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He grabbed Arthur's hand placing it lightly on his chest. "Feel my heart beating? Proof that I still love you."

Arthur let his palm rest against Francis' chest for a second before balling up. "But a year? What if I found someone else?" Not that he had looked, but some of his coworkers suggested him to look around.

Letting the hand fall, Francis cupped Arthur's cheek. "Have you?" He waited for the hesitant shake of his head, before continuing. "Then no harm done. You are with no one, I am with no one, and we still love each other."

"But, think about it Francis." He whispered, his voice wavering. "How can you expect me to allow you back into my life again? How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

Unable to answer that, the Parisian just leaned forward, trying to kiss him. But at the last second, Arthur turned his head so he only kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Arthur felt himself tear up before Francis kissed him successfully. Instead of pulling away, he pulled the body closer to him, trying to keep the paper flowers from getting ruined. "God Francis." He murmured, his voice cracking. "Why do I love you so much?"

His own hands wrapping around the English body, Francis smiled. "Maybe because I love you, just as much." He let his head rest on Arthur's shoulder for a second, taking in the moment, before pulling away. "Well, are we going to keep hugging in front of your work, or shall we go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else sounds good." Nevertheless, Arthur made sure to hold onto Francis hand as they pulled apart. He didn't want the Frenchman to break his heart so soon again. If at all.

They started walking in a random direction, neither really sure where it was leading them. It didn't matter though, as they both just walked in silence, enjoying each others presence after so long apart. "I've missed you, you know." Francis said, turning his head.

"So have I." Arthur said weakly, too confused by all the emotions swirling inside him to say anything less or more. Firstly, he wasn't sure if he should be angry with Francis for leaving his bed, or joyful that he returned. That and the fact that despite leaving, the Frenchman seemed just as in love as Arthur did, didn't help much. "Where are we going?" He asked, clasping onto his hand tighter.

Shrugging, Francis looked around, trying to remember what part of town this was. "I thought you knew."

Only a few more moments of pointless wandering later and a light drizzle started. Arthur was more than fine with it, until it mutated into a beast of a storm. He still would normally be ok, if it weren't for the Frenchman with him and the handful of paper flowers. "Shite!" He cried, running to get under cover. "I didn't know I was supposed to rain today!"

Laughing as he followed, Francis looked up at the sky. "This is England. When _doesn't_ it rain?" His hair was practically soaked by now, even as he ran under the shelter as well. "It smells nice, though." He commented, loving the smell of rain.

Ignoring Francis comment, Arthur just scowled at the ruined bouquet. "Damn it anyways!" He yelled. Even though he was confused right now, he knew he was going to keep the flowers. "I hope they didn't take too long to make..."

Smiling, Francis kissed him quickly on his wet forehead. "I can make another for you." Maybe they could go on a few more dates and such, so he could give him another one soon enough. It would take a while to make, but as long as he concentrated on only that it wouldn't take too long.

Feeling cleaned by the sudden rain (very much like Francis' reappearance), Arthur smiled with happiness at finding his love again. "Then we should find someplace to get out of the rain. My apartment is too far from here." A walk in the rain would be nice, but he wasn't sure if Francis would be ok with that. Sure they had swum together before, but it was different.

"My house is even farther." Francis looked around, not sure what to do. They might be able to catch a cab or something, and he could have Arthur dropped off at his house before going to his own.

"Do you want to walk to a hotel?" He asked in a rush, not even sure what he was saying before it was out of his mouth. Arthur blushed once it was out in the humid air before waving it off. "We don't have to, but I figured that if we both missed each other so-"

Looking at him, Francis' heart was torn. He wanted to, but at the same time he had also wanted to date a few more times, just like last time. That way their relationship would be more than just sex. But the blush on Arthur's face confirmed it. "We could, that is fine."

Nodding, Arthur just looked around. "There is one a few blocks this way." He said as he pointed down the street. "Will that be ok?" Something in his heart felt heavy that they were going to rush right back into this, but after being so alone for a year, Arthur needed the physical reminder that he could still be loved.

"As long as I am with you." Francis said, squeezing his hand and smiling. They started running through the rain to get there, luckily it wasn't too far. Going inside, they took off their jackets and tried to get some of the water out.

Arthur searched his wallet for enough pounds to pay for a night before Francis put his hand gently on top of his. "No, let me. It's the least I could do."

Shaking his head, Francis took out his own wallet. "I was the one to leave for a year. Keep your money." The smallish brunette behind the counter looked at them curiously, before handing over the change and a key.

Following Francis to their room, he could barely stop himself from attacking him until they were in the room. Then it was almost like a stare down, waiting for the other to move first. "So... I've obviously missed you, bloody frog." Arthur growled, before attacking the Frenchman with his lips and tugging hands.

A little surprised at the sudden kiss, Francis closed his eyes after a second and moved his mouth along with Arthur's. He could feel his shirt being tugged off, amazed at how eager he seemed. Of course it had been a year, but still.

With the light blond man's shirt off, Arthur was free to roam his moist chest with his palms. Mapping out the toned flesh, he backed up to pull his own shirt off before stopping. "Do you want this Francis?" He asked, a moment of clarity washing over him. Arthur had just seen him again for the first time in a year, and they were already getting ready to fuck.

"I want all of you." He said, smiling. Francis lifted his hands and took the wet shirt the rest of the way off, before going to lightly kiss away the rain drops on his neck. So he had hoped they could have an actual relationship, but this was also a relationship.

Moaning appreciatively, Arthur continued to touch and grasp Francis' back and neck before pulling at his wet locks. "How do you want to do this?" He breathed in his lover's ear.

Thinking it over, Francis pulled Arthur to the bed. "Last time I was top. Do you want to be tonight?" As long as it was Arthur, he would be alright with it. Even if he hadn't had anything up there for a while.

It took a second before Arthur nodded. "If that's what you want, I'd love to." He couldn't help but think that if he showed just how considerate of a lover he was, then Francis would stay longer. They both wanted to fuck, but deep down he was petrified that this night was only going to be that. A quick shag, rushed confessions and then the Parisian would slip through his fingers again.

* * *

We couldn't just give you two yaoi scenes in a row, could we? Anyway, the rest will be in the next chapter, and Arthur will be topping!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the bed, Francis pulled Arthur down on top of him. "When was the last time you topped?" Although it would hurt to hear about his past relationships, Francis needed to know. He wanted to be the only one, but knew that he obviously wasn't.

Arthur thought for a moment, straddling Francis below him. "...Five years ago? Maybe four. I've only done it twice." He confided, still hoping that he wouldn't change his mind. "When have you last bottomed? I don't want to hurt you."

Laughing, Francis laid down. "It has been a very long time, let's leave it at that." Not that he didn't enjoy it, as long as he was prepared well.

Nodding in understanding, Arthur leaned down to kiss him gently. A hand ran over the man's stomach below him, feeling his chest for a second before rubbing a pink nub with his thumb. "I missed you Francis." Arthur breathed across his neck, watching the Adams apple bob up quickly.

Giving a content sigh, Francis lifted a hand and put it behind Arthur's head, running his fingers through the slightly tangled hair. "I know. I have felt the same." A year had been so long. But he had known that it would have to be that way.

Arthur nuzzled the underside of his bristly chin before leaving light kisses up to his lips. As the embrace quickly turned passionate, his hand went to lightly graze Francis' stomach before rubbing his hip bone beneath his trousers. He wanted to be gentle and caring, so that he could show with his body just how much he did love the Frenchman, even after so long.

Looking at him, Francis smiled and gave an appreciative moan. It was a little different to just lay back and not have to start everything, but he was alright with it. "Arthur, please." He demanded softly.

Nodding again, Arthur shifted so he was on the edge of the bed, his hands lightly rubbing Francis' crotch before unzipping the garment and slipping it off his hips. Shifting down further, he licked the outside of his boxers, gazing up at Francis.

Closing his eyes, Francis gave a groan. "You are such a tease. And don't forget your own pants." With those baggy jeans that he must use for work, they certainly weren't attractive. But the rest of him made up for it.

Smiling, Arthur shimmed the rest of the way off the bed before sliding his work pants off slowly, letting them pool at his ankles before kicking them to the side to get back on the bed. Arthur grabbed the elastic of the underwear, dipping his tongue into Francis' bellybutton and makings his way down. "I want to taste you, too." He whispered, gazing up at Francis from between his legs.

With that, he pulled the clothing down, letting the Parisian's hardening prick out. Pumping it a few times, he flicked his pink tongue out to taste the head lightly before sucking on the tip.

Fisting the sheets so that he wouldn't grab onto Arthur's hair, Francis let his head fall into the pillow. "You are much too good at this." It was annoying to think that Arthur had done things like this with other men, when he hadn't even been there.

Instead of saying anything, Arthur swirled his tongue around the flushed head as he stroked the base softly. Flicking the slit to get the precum oozing there, he started to bob his head, going at a slow pace to start. Already the Brit's cheeks were hollowed out with suction, trying to make this feel the best for his lover.

Keeping his eyes open, Francis watched his engorged cock go in and out of that talented mouth. He put a hand lightly to Arthur's cheek, pulling him away. "Are you going to continue with that, or should we move on to other things?"

"Other things. I wanted you to feel good first." Maybe then Francis wouldn't be in pain as he stretched him with his amateur skills. "Do you have any lube or should I get the conditioner from the bathroom?"

"Conditioner. I hadn't planned for this." He had just planned to meet up again, and maybe kiss goodnight under the full moon.

Arthur nodded and gave Francis another long lick before slipping off the bed to the bathroom. Coming back with the small bottle in hand, he looked to Francis as he took his underwear off and went to straddle him again. "Tell me if at any point I hurt you." He whispered, flipping the cap open while peppering kisses to the Parisian's chest.

Groaning slightly as the first finger slipped in, Francis looked up at him. "Don't worry, I will tell you, although I don't think you could hurt me." It was the power of love, like that. Anything Arthur did couldn't hurt him.

Arthur nodded as he kissed Francis softly. "I wouldn't want anything to go awry." Pushing the finger in and out, he crooked it to start making room for a second digit.

"Mm, that's starting to feel good." Francis smiled, glad that they were doing this. If he was always the top, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. It was best when both sides of the relationship could experience both together, so that they would truly be one.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Arthur let his second finger slip in next to the other. Hearing Francis sigh, he continued to thrust them in and out as he kissed along his shaft.

Moaning, the Parisian let his head fall back. Then he took his hand, putting it on the side of Arthur's face, smiling. "I love you. I truly do. But if you don't get in me soon, I will go crazy." He tried to say with an even voice, mostly succeeding.

Arthur nodded before pressing his fingers in deeper. Kissing Francis' full lips, he then pushed in his third digit into the warm hole. Already he was imagining just what it would feel like to thrust into someone he loved so much. "I don't want to hurt you." Still, he reached over and uncapped the conditioner with one hand and slicked it over his aching prick.

"Trust me, you won't hurt me." It would be practically impossible to hurt him more than he had been his first time, so this would be nothing. Reaching down, he grabbed Arthur's cock, smiling. "I want this, not your fingers."

Gasping, Arthur quickly brought his fingers out and shifted Francis' hips so his stretched arse was close. "Tell me if I go too fast." Positioning his cock, Arthur sucked on the delicious collar bone beneath him as he pressed the head into the tight entrance.

Francis hissed as he was stretched even more, but it didn't matter. Now, he had been inside Arthur, and Arthur was inside him. Lifting up a hand, he pulled his lover down so they could kiss. "Deeper." He demanded, lifting his legs up and around the English waist.

Arthur groaned deep in his chest as he thrust forward harshly. He wasn't used to needing self control in this way, and with Francis' prompt, he didn't need anything more. "Francis..." The Brit grunted, thrusting deeper again.

Gasping as his prostate was brushed, Francis thrust up his hips to try and get more. "Please, I need you..." It was maddening, needing to go this slow but wanting so much more. His hole was still burning slightly from the lack of use, but it was worth it.

"I... Can I?" He breathed, needing just as much contact as Francis was begging for. It would be reckless to thrust into the sinfully tight body, but it would make Arthur feel better.

"I love you, Arthur, I love you so much!" Francis said between pants. The burning feeling was starting to go away, so he was feeling just Arthur more and more. He tried pulling him closer so they could be as one, but the position made it difficult.

Taking Francis' confession as a yes, the Brit allowed himself to start thrusting into his lover's body quicker. The sounds of their harsh breathing and flesh against flesh were echoing through the room as Arthur grunted, seeing the man under him squeeze his eyes with pleasure.

With every few thrusts hitting his prostate, Francis was having trouble thinking coherently. It had been so long, he had forgotten just how amazing it felt. The only things on his mind were the explosions of pleasure, and the man above him.

Moving Francis' leg so it was higher on his back, the Englishman continued to thrust into the willing body beneath him. It was difficult not to overdo it, since he knew Francis would feel it later for a fact. Still, they were both riding the wave of pleasure with moans.

"Arthur... please, please!" Not quite sure what he was asking for, Francis left it at that, closing his eyes so he could better feel his lover inside of him. No one could ever compare, not in a million years, to this feeling, of being connected like this.

Nodding, Arthur grunted as his eyes squeezed tightly together. "Just... A little longer..." He moaned, using his hand and his body to push both of them to the edge at the same time. This experience was amazing even if they just saw each other for the first time in a year.

Moaning, they both came. It was the best feeling, being able to reach the most pleasurable part together, as they both wrapped arms around sweaty bodies, holding each other tight. Francis moved, feeling the limp cock slip out of him, still slick with sperm. "Arthur... I love you."

Falling beside Francis, Arthur kept them close with his arms wrapped around the others torso. "I love you too Francis." He murmured, smelling the others scent from his neck. They stayed like that for a while, just basking in the each others presence until he felt the Frenchman start to shift. "What is it? We have the room for the night."

"I know." He grabbed his pants, fishing around in his pocket till he found his cigarettes. "Do you want one?" He asked, holding out the pack. It was annoying how his body now needed them, compared to when he started and he only did it to go against his father.

Arthur shook his head, pulling the blankets around his naked body. "No thank you, I quit. Actually, it was just after you left when we were young..." Looking away at the attractive naked man in front of him, the Brit sighed. That was so long ago now. There would be no way he could have quit if it wasn't for the emotional attachment to Francis keeping him from smoking again.

Sighing, Francis put his cigarette away. "Then I won't tempt you." He didn't admit that the main reason that he had started smoking regularly was because he had wanted to keep the small part of Arthur that he had.

"You won't be tempting me." The Englishman said, looking over to Francis. Through the semi darkness of the room, the others deep blue eyes were like a beacon. "It's been so long it wont bother me. You have smoked in front of me before." He added with a shrug, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Going closer to the warm body, Francis shook his head. "No, it's fine." And now to get some cuddling, after that sex. "You made me feel good, thanks."

Shrugging, Arthur opened up the blankets and let Francis into his warm cocoon. "I know all too well the feeling of needing to smoke, but if you can ignore it then that's good." Wrapping around the other cooler body, he rested his head against Francis' chest.

* * *

God that was difficult. I am not used to writing the one who is taking it, and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture is not used to writing the one who is giving it. But it is written, even if it isn't the best chapter. Next chapter, however, we bring Alfred in to the story! Be sure to stick around for that.

Just a side note, me and Verboten Byacolate are writing a story called Greater Expectations. It is Sufin, so if you want go and check it out! Here is the link.

ht tp:/ ww fiction.n et/s/6647985/1/Greater_Expectations

Take out all the spaces and there you have it!


	7. Chapter 7

Swirling the last bit of whiskey in his glass, Arthur raised it to his lips with a grunt. Already he had more hard liquor than should be possible, but the Englishman still seemed with himself enough to order another glass and continue to sulk. "The damn frog... Did I really expect any better from him?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. "But no! If I have sex with him again, this time he will be there! He wouldn't run away in the middle of the night again and leave me to rot in hell alone!" Poking the ice cube in his glass with furrowed brows, he continued to mutter inaudibly.

Hearing the man next to him mutter into his drink, the blond American turned around and watched him for a few seconds. Then he sidled to the chair right next to him and ordered a drink for himself. "Looks like you had a hard day. Break up with your girlfriend?"

"No, my boyfriend left me if you really have to know." He snapped, wanting anything but to talk to another man. Another, somewhat attractive man he noticed as he turned to look at the far too bubbly person. "And I'm trying to get drunk so unless you want me sobbing all over you, bugger off."

Shrugging, Alfred leaned back in his chair, taking a big gulp of his drink. "First off, you're already drunk. Secondly, if you need a rebound guy, I wouldn't mind you crying on me." It was rare he would talk to someone who openly said he was gay, but this man obviously wasn't able to think very hard. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes unfocused, and he was swaying on his chair. But, he was still really cute.

Arthur gave a disapproving sniff. "Of course you wouldn't, like all the women say, 'All the good men are either taken or gay'." The only reason he was leaning towards that toned chest was because gravity seemed to have moved towards the blond. Well, that and his lap looked very comfortable to lay his heavy head on.

Laughing as the man literally fell into his lap, Alfred started running his fingers through his hair. "Must have been a really bad break up. Want me to take you home?" He wasn't sure if the blond could actually hear him, because it was quite possible he was passed out already.

"Mmm... Only if you let me take the bottle of whiskey home. We've become good friends over the last couple hours." He murmured into the man's thigh, completely uncaring to the fact that he was practically giving this man a blow job through his trousers.

"We've only been talking the past few minutes..." Alfred took the bottle of whiskey anyway, and quickly paid his own bill and that of the man in his lap. Then he started carrying him out, receiving almost no help from him. "I'm Alfred, by the way." He wanted to keep him conscious, so he could at least find out where the drunk man lived.

Nuzzling into the man's -Alfred's- shoulder, he murmured. "Arthur to you, you bloody American." He stopped his clinging for a second to point at Alfred. "And I wasn't talking about you, you pretentious fool! I meant the whiskey, git."

Hailing a cab, Alfred once again found himself holding this Arthur up. "I'm hurt. You care more about alcohol than the guy who is taking you home?" If he was back in America, he probably would have taken this opportunity to go to a crummy hotel with him and be done with it, but he was determined to start a new life here in England. So it would just be taking him to wherever he lived, and possibly staying the night, if he had a nice enough couch.

"I have no reason to trust you anyways. For all I know you will take me home, thoroughly ravish me in my drunkenness and leave me to forget just why my arse hurts."

Shaking his finger, Alfred had to man-handle him into the back of the cab. "Nope, I'm better than your ex-boyfriend. What's your address?" Even though Arthur's eyes weren't seeing much at the moment, they still enticed the American, hardly ever seeing such a vibrant color. The fact that they were framed by such untamable eyebrows was hardly a deterrent.

Arthur started swaying on the spot, making it difficult for him to look Alfred in the eyes. "Why should I even tell you, hmm?" Holding his finger out for a second, he waited until there was only one blond man in his vision and poked his nose forcefully. "I think you just want some whiskey for yourself."

"You don't have to tell me, but the cabby needs to know where he's driving to." Even if this guy was cute, he was drunk as fuck. Sure, he was all emotionally distraught because he and his lover broke it off, but he was still acting like an idiot. And, coming from Alfred, that meant a lot.

"Fine." Arthur grumbled before rattling off his address. "Pass me Mr. Rodgers, he's feeling lonely." He demanded next, leaning his head against the cool glass of the cab door.

Buckling the Brit up, because he was obviously too inebriated to do it himself, Alfred leaned back again as the cab started moving. "I hope that isn't the name for your penis. Because that would be really creepy, with the kids show and everything."

"As if I would name my prick in the first place... No, it's the bloody whiskey bottle you daft idiot." Groping out for it without looking, Arthur just managed to grab onto the American's shirt. "Give it to me." He almost begged.

Forcing his mind to not go places with that sentence, Alfred pulled the bottle closer, but held it just out of reach. "You have had enough, I think. It would ruin both our nights if we had to take you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped."

Laughing to himself, Arthur let himself be thrown onto Alfred by the taxi rounding a corner. "What makes you say that? Don't you think that would be a fun date?"

Looking out the window, Alfred smiled as it started to rain. Such typical weather for England. "If this is a date, then I get to kiss you goodnight."

Sniffing the pulse in the other man's neck, he grinned against it. "Only if you let me have Mr. Rodgers back." If there was even a sliver of his normal self left he wouldn't have been flirting so much with Alfred, but at the moment he couldn't care. Francis was a thought of the past when all he could think about was this blue eyed, blond haired 'hunk'.

The cab was coming to a stop outside an old apartment building as Alfred handed over the bottle. "But you can't drink. Save Mr. Rodgers for another night, promise?" He payed the driver, and opened the door, making sure Arthur wouldn't fall out.

"Only if your good night kiss is good enough." He promised, waggling his eyebrows at the smirk on Alfred's face. Wobbling until he was held up again, Arthur looked up at the man's face. The glasses fit his face well, but he couldn't help but feel... "Take your glasses off first." He murmured, moving his hands forward.

Lifting an eyebrow, Alfred took them off, the steps suddenly blurry. "Is that better?" He had a lot of experience kissing with glasses on, so it wasn't like he would poke the guy in the eye. Why did he have to take them off?

Holding the face between his hands, Arthur looked into the blue eyes with determination. "They are..." He murmured with a small frown, the Brit's own eyes crossing slightly. If he didn't look at the rest of the American's face, he could have been fooled into thinking Francis was looking back at him. But of course, it wasn't him. This was just some American lad who eventually wanted to shag. "Now help me get up to my apartment."

After a minute or two of searching for the keys, they finally got in the building and in the elevator. Alfred felt the weight on his arm getting heavier as Arthur lost even more control. "Alright, let's get you in bed." God, what had possessed him to take care of this man, anyway? He wasn't particularly attractive... well he was pretty cute. But still!

"That sounds dandy." Arthur continued to murmur, feeling himself falling asleep against the strange man. "Are you going to 'tuck me in'?" He asked with a smirk.

Chuckling, Alfred managed to open the door to the apartment while managing to keep a hold of his drunk boy. "I might as well, since you obviously can't do it yourself. Where is your room?" He followed the shaking finger, hoping it was pointed in the right direction.

Once he was deposited on his bed, Arthur purred in delight. Finally, his nice, soft bed! Turning onto his back, he opened one bleary eye and smiled at the strong blond at the edge of his bed. Beckoning him with a finger, he whispered, "Come here, I need my kiss."

Leaning on the bed, Alfred grinned as they pressed their lips together. Yes, this is what he had been missing for so long, just the sensual feel of another man, sharing such a moment with him. Of course it didn't help when said man passed out in the middle of the kiss.

Put off, Alfred took off Arthur's jacket, to try and make him more comfortable. In one of the pockets, he found a cell phone and got a good idea. He started pressing buttons, a smirk on his face.

.oOo.

The only thing that made Arthur know he wasn't in hell was the lack of severe heat, although the searing headache also made itself quite well known. Just how was it possible to be in this much pain? Oh right... Alcohol. Never a good thing in the morning.

Groaning to himself, he curled up into a ball for a moment before getting off his bed. He knew from experience that the pain wouldn't go away on its own. Pain killers, water and a nice breakfast of toast would help ease the pain.

As he rubbed his eyes, the sight of his cellphone on the side table caught his attention. Arthur didn't remember taking his cell out of his pocket, never mind taking off the article in the first place. Curious, he picked it up and noticed he had a new message.

Trying not to get his hopes up about who it could be, he flipped open his cell and looked at the unknown number with a raised eyebrow. "I had fun last night?" He read out loud. Just what did he do?

Narrowing his eyes against the light from outside, he clumsily texted back. "_I'm sorry, but who are you?_"

Hearing his phone beep, Alfred grabbed it and smiled. He had already put the number in his phone, so the words 'Arthur text' was seen clearly. He opened it up and laughed. He started texting back. "_Cant believe u dont remember me. How about I tell you dinner on Friday?_"

Looking back to his phone in surprise, Arthur padded into his kitchen still fully dressed from yesterday. He still needed his hangover treatment, and he needed it _now_. "_What makes you think I'd accept, mystery man. Maybe I'm not gay._" He smirked at himself, knowing full well he couldn't be anything but gay, but this guy didn't need to know it. Plus if he had his number, he most likely already knew that.

"_If u dont remember me, then how do u know I'm not a big breasted woman?_" Alfred laughed, enjoying the conversation.

Blanching, Arthur took a second through his hangover to think of a response. Well, he knew -or at least assumed- that he wouldn't go after a woman no matter how drunk he was, so he was fairly certain mystery _person_ wasn't female. As well, he had a small memory of looking into what seemed to be Francis' eyes, but not. "_I remember your face, but nice try."_ A few seconds later he sent another. "_What time?"_

Grinning, Alfred responded with a time, and a small note that he would be picking him up. Well, this seemed like it would be well worth the one night of dealing with the extremely drunken man.

* * *

There you have it, Alfred is in the story! And yes, I know Francis is a dick for leaving again, but he truly believes that what he is doing is the best thing for the relationship. So yeah don't be all hating.

Another thing, yes OK they are OOC. But there is more to Arthur's personality than being a jerk, and there is more to Francis' personality than being a perv. Look into _why_ they are like that. Arthur is really only a jerk because he is lonely. And Francis is really only a perv because he wants love! Well in this story at least, so in this story we changed it so that their real selves could be more evident.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what is your name?" Arthur asked immediately as 'mystery man' picked him up at his apartment. His face looked familiar, so he knew that this was the man who had helped him home last night after trying to forget about Francis. Speaking of Francis, if this was a date, it would be the only other person the Brit had ever let this close to him.

Laughing, Alfred pulled out onto the road. "Alfred. Do you at least remember my gentlemanly actions when you were hopelessly drunk? I was quite the nice guy, if I do say so myself." And hopefully, Arthur wouldn't get so drunk on their date tonight.

With a shrug, Arthur pulled at his dress shirt. Seeing the lad wearing jeans and a sweater didn't help with making him feel any younger. "I might remember a bit, since I obviously didn't wake up in the neighborhood drunk tank."

"True." Alfred gave a chuckle, trying to remember exactly how to get to the restaurant. "Do you remember telling me the reason you were so drunk? Because you did, and I would like to promise that I will be better than that guy."

Arthur winced before explaining hesitantly. "Don't worry about it; you could hardly be worse than him. Except if you were planning on sodomizing me after our 'date'." Because all this was going to be was a chance to forget about Francis and just how easily the man could play with his heart.

Nodding, Alfred glanced at him before going back to the road. "Good to know. And no, I wasn't planning on it." Well, at least it seemed it would be easy impressing this guy, if his last boyfriend was such a jerk. And who could leave this cutie, anyway?

Letting the topic about Francis drop, Arthur looked around the inside of the car. "Nice car." He complimented, not quite sure just what it was. The Brit never really cared about vehicles, instead focusing his attention on other things.

"I know isn't it? It's like totally amazing. The best car on the road." And it also had the best driver on the road. Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, he looked over to his date. "This is the place. Hope you like it as much as my car." He grinned obnoxiously, even if it was mostly to make him laugh.

Chuckling, Arthur shook his head. "I'm sure I will. Unless it's French." Not so much because he hated the small portions and the strange food, but because of his 'ex'. Well, he supposed that going out with another man did make Francis that now. Still, Arthur couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on him even after he left again after sex.

"Nope, can't stand snails. Unless it's when they are alive and you sprinkle salt on them, and they curl up and die." Of course, that was only when he was a kid. And it worked better with slugs, because they didn't have a shell to hide in.

Arthur hit Alfred upside the head. "That isn't something to say if you're trying to win me over." He commented, a light blush on his cheeks from how forward he was being. Well, if it all worked out then maybe he would have someone around to help keep his mind off his French ex-lover. "I don't want to hear about you killing mollusks. Tell me about... Your family, or something of the same caliber."

Grinning like a fool, Alfred started getting out of the car. "Well, I have a little brother, but he's living in Canada now. I came here for work." Which was a complete lie. He had asked for a transfer, and while it was better pay, he had come here for personal reasons.

"Canada, hm? Perfectly respectable country, unlike where _you _are from." He added with a small smirk. It was so strange to be talking like this to another person except _him_, but it was becoming addicting.

Pretending to be offended, Alfred paused outside the door. "I can't believe you would say that! I mean sure we cause most of the war in the world, and we are the main reason for the recession, and are rude, power hungry assholes, but we are respectable!"

"Of course luv, whatever you say. Now let's get in the bloody restaurant before I eat my own hand." Arthur prodded, grabbing onto Alfred's wrist to drag him forward and through the open doorway.

Going to the front desk, Alfred told them they had a reservation and they were brought to their table. "Now, if you would please not get as drunk as you were before, that would be great." He laughed, showing that it was only a joke.

Snorting, the Briton punched Alfred's shoulder. "I hope you know that yesterday wasn't a regular occurrence. Pity we had to meet under such circumstances." Still, he sat down while looking at the decor.

They soon ordered their food, both silently glad the restaurant served better food than most British dishes. "So, what do you do?" The American asked, wanting to get to know this man better. They hadn't done much chatting when they first met.

Arthur coughed into his hand before looking away. "I work at a restaurant." Looking back at Alfred's blue eyes, he asked. "What do you have for a profession?"

"I'm a photographer." Alfred replied, sipping his drink. "I work for a magazine, and they wanted someone to come here." He mostly took pictures of models, but his favorite was nature.

"Really?" The Englishman asked, leaning forward. "Which magazine would that be? Some gossip rag?" Arthur smirked. "As long as it isn't something pornographic I think I'm entitled to see some of your photos."

Rolling his eyes, Alfred leaned forward a little. "It's called 'For Show'. I have a few pictures in my car that I'm taking in tomorrow, if you want to have a look." They weren't cropped yet, or touched up at all, but they were still good.

Nodding, Arthur said. "Ok, that sounds good." Taking a sip of his own drink, he allowed himself to think. Francis and he had gone to a restaurant for their first ever date, before the Frenchman decided that all he wanted was quick sex. Even if Arthur wasn't strong enough to say no to him, it still hurt to know that they used to be so in love, but now there was nothing and he was going out with some American with his eyes. God, the Brit was pathetic compared to how he was in high school.

Once their food came, they both dug in. Well, Alfred did so more than Arthur. "So tell me about yourself. Like what restaurant you work at." Maybe he was too used to restaurants, working at one, and that was why he looked a little uncomfortable.

"It's nothing special; just a little one on the east side of town." Arthur responded, staying vague on purpose. For his age, it wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it was better than, say, being unemployed.

Grinning, Alfred took a bite of his food. "Staying mysterious, are we? And I even told you the name of the magazine I work for." He gave a fake pout, which quickly turned into a laugh. It had been a while since he had been on a date like this, it felt nice.

Taking another bite, he shrugged. "I told you there's nothing special about it. After all, I wouldn't want you stalking me." Although, it didn't seem like Alfred was the type to get too attached to him. But, that was just how Arthur felt at the moment.

Alfred enjoyed getting to know more about Arthur, even though he was reluctant to give out much information about himself. "But they have the best cheesecake here, so you have to try some." And of course they could share one. They were on a date, after all.

Sighing with a small smile, Arthur shook his head. "I don't need it, but thank you Alfred. I must admit... This is my first 'date' in a while." At least he wasn't going to say that Alfred was the only person he had ever gone out with that wasn't Francis. After all, neither of them needed that.

"Well, I hope it's good then. And hoping that you wouldn't mind another?" Yes he wanted to make sure he could go on more dates, what about it? They were having fun, and he was really starting to like this guy that he had met drunk one night.

Blushing a light pink, Arthur nodded. "That sounds good. Er... I normally work all week and Saturday evenings, but it changes frequently." Rubbing the back of his neck, the Englishman suddenly felt extremely unselfconscious under the bright grin Alfred was giving him. This man seemed to actually care about him; something he had forgotten about with Francis as of late.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I suddenly realized that today was Monday! Well anyway, hope everyone like how the first date went!


	9. Chapter 9

Getting out of the car, Alfred started walking Arthur to his door. They had been dating for about a month already, so they had gotten into a kind of routine, ending at the door. "Thanks for tonight. And you have tomorrow off, too?"

"So far I do, but work just loves to interrupt my pathetic social life." Arthur added with a small shrug. "And thank you again for paying. I've told you before that I'm perfectly able to pay for myself. I _do_ have a job." And so did Alfred, but it didn't feel right to always be treated as if he was a woman.

Laughing, Alfred shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm faster to the bill." He was stalling, hoping for an excuse to go inside. After all, they _had_ been dating for a month. He hesitated, leaning against the door. "Um... would it be alright if I went inside?"

Arthur's heart immediately quickened its pace. He knew it was about time that Alfred asked to go into his apartment, but he knew just what would happen. They would talk, then if things led on as they normally did, they would end up in bed, and he wasn't sure if he was ready. Not after what had happened with Francis. After what _continued_ to happen. "Ok, _but_," He added, hating himself for wanting to put out the light behind Alfred's shimmering eyes. "I can't have sex with you today."

A little disappointed, Alfred still smiled. "No problem. I understand." Looks like another long shower was in the near future for him. Oh well, he understood that Arthur just wasn't ready yet. "Lead the way, milady." He said in a joking voice.

Smacking Alfred's head, Arthur opened the door into his apartment building and went to the elevator. "Third floor." He said, watching as Alfred pressed the button with no further prodding. "I... I am sorry though. It's just with my ex..."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Alfred grinned, leaning forward to kiss Arthur on the lips. One good thing about an empty elevator. "I can wait." He wasn't some teenager, who was driven by nothing more than sex, after all.

"I'm glad..." He murmured, reaching out to hold his boyfriend's hand. Arthur wasn't ready to have someone potentially leave him after sex again. Never mind that, he also couldn't stop thinking about Francis and how he would have to choose between the person he loved almost all his life and the person that made him feel safe.

The metallic doors opened on the third floor, and they both stepped out. Arthur lead the way to the apartment, even though Alfred had already been there the first night they met. "I hope you don't have a bedtime." He laughed, wanting to ease the tension.

Scoffing, the Brit went straight to work getting a pot of tea ready. "I don't think I've ever had a bed time." Which was the truth. His father used to try, but Arthur was too much of a delinquent to ever listen to what he said. "How about you? Your mum isn't expecting you home?"

Going to sit down at the counter and watch as Arthur got some water boiling, Alfred put his head on his crossed arms. Then he gave a sigh, growing really quiet. "I never knew my mother. She died when I was three."

Arthur felt his heart drop. How could he make a joke like that when he didn't know if family was a safe topic or not? Even with his own family he would have clammed right up if Alfred tried to joke about it. "I'm so sorry luv... I didn't mean to bring it up so harshly..." He added, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, Alfred immediately started laughing. "I was only joking! No need to look so sorry!"

His eyes narrowing, Arthur smacked Alfred hard. "You git! I was genuinely concerned for you! Now you're just going to play with my emotions all willy-nilly?" He knew he was getting too worked up about it, but he really didn't want to offend and possibly scare off the other man.

Still laughing, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist when I thought of you looking all worried for me." He pulled him into a kiss, a bit longer than the one shared in the elevator.

"Wanker..." He whispered as they pulled back for a small breath. His eyes were trained on Alfred's lips before they were pressed against each other again over the counter. Their kiss became a little more intense; the American's tongue gently asking permission into his mouth which Arthur quickly allowed.

Hearing a small moan, Alfred pulled back. "Sorry, if we continue I would start wanting more." He grinned, just as the whistle on the pot began going off. Arthur quickly rushed to take it off the stove before it boiled over, and busied himself with making the tea.

"I'm not even going bother asking if you want some." Arthur muttered, sitting down on his couch. Setting up his things for tea, he waited for it to brew. "Come here and sit. There's no need to not get comfy."

Going over, Alfred sat beside him. Watching Arthur's serene expression as he sipped his tea, an idea came to his mind. "Um... I have to get something from my car. Can I have the keys so I can get back inside?" Ah, this would be the best thing ever!

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur nodded. "They're on the counter closest to the door." Just what was the brat thinking up now?

Jumping up, Alfred practically ran to get them. "I'll be right back." He waited for the elevator, and ran out to his car, grabbing his camera. Pictures of Arthur would be the best, because he just looked so... unique! He could probably be a model or something, if he fixed his hair and trimmed his eyebrows.

When Alfred came back inside, Arthur had lounged across his couch, his tea cradled between his hands. "What was that all about?" Hopefully it wasn't condoms or something just in case he thought he would be getting lucky.

Peeking over the back of the couch, Alfred quickly snapped a picture. Of course, Arthur moved almost immediately, so it would turn out a little blurry, but it was still good. "Nice! Now hold still so I can take another one!"

"No!" Arthur shouted, curling up and hiding his face in his knees. "I don't want any pictures of me, thank you!" It was much too embarrassing, since he knew he wasn't that attractive, and that his eyebrows could scare away most children.

Laughing, Alfred went around to the other side of the couch, camera still in hand. "But _I_ want pictures of you. Come on, please?" He knelt on the couch, facing Arthur, trying to pry his hands from his face. "Don't worry, the picture will look good, I promise."

Peeking one eye out, Arthur grumbled. "No it won't, it will look hideous. Especially if you're used to taking pictures of models and the like." Already his cheeks were warming up from how Alfred was pressed against him.

"You obviously have no confidence in my photography skills." Tilting his head, Alfred tried to see past Arthur's defense. "I... I enjoy taking pictures of things that I love."

Swallowing, Arthur let himself uncurl. "I... Care about you too. I feel safe with you." He whispered, even more aware to how close they were.

Sitting back on his heels, Alfred glanced out the window, giving an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I figured you would say something like that." He put his camera on the coffee table, suddenly not in the mood to take pictures. After all, if Arthur still wasn't over his ex, so much to stop him from taking this relationship to the next level, it was obvious he wouldn't say he loved him too.

Arthur had to keep himself from snapping. What did he mean, he knew that he was going to say something like that? Did Alfred know that he couldn't love him until Francis was out of his mind completely? It was hard for the Brit, having to let go of the one man he truly loved. But what other choice did he have? "Let's forget about it. Do you want to spend the night? I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ah, no I think I better get going home." Still smiling, Alfred kissed him quickly on the lips, to show there were no hard feelings. "Next week, why don't we go to a movie? Restaurants are getting so boring."

"Sounds good." Arthur answered, somewhat deflated that his boyfriend seemed upset. "Yet you're the last person I expected to hear that from with how much you enjoy food." Leaning forward on his own, he kissed Alfred back just as lightly.

Grinning, Alfred stood up and went out the door. He probably shouldn't have said love. They had only been dating for a month! God what was wrong with him! It was painfully obvious that Arthur was still in love with his ex. He was so stupid.

.oOo.

"There is no way I'm letting you pay again!" Arthur said, crossing his arms with the bill in his hand. "You've already done enough for me and I would like to be the gentleman in this relationship at least one time." They had been going out for three months after all, and Alfred was still the one paying for things.

Rolling his eyes, Alfred reached into his wallet. "At least let me pay the tip. If not I get to take a picture of you." Using underhanded methods like these, he had acquired a few good pictures of Arthur in the two months since he had started trying.

With a pretend sigh, Arthur nodded. "Ok, but that's all you're doing!" Standing up, he took the money from Alfred and went to the counter where he was to pay. He handed his receipt and waited for the waiter before he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I told you I'm paying this time!" He grumbled before his entire face fell at just who was behind him.

Smiling, Francis stepped closer. "I didn't expect to see you here. What a wonderful surprise." It hadn't been as long a wait as the last one, but it still seemed like years. The Frenchman knew that the expression on Arthur's face was his fault, but at least it meant he still had feelings for him.

"It was a surprise all right." Arthur muttered, composing himself. "Just what are you trying to do? I'm on a date at the moment if you don't mind." He didn't want to break down like the other times, especially not when he had someone waiting for him.

Glancing at the man who was obviously Arthur's date, Francis felt jealous. "What a coincidence. I am on one as well." He pointed to the man he was eating with, and smiled back to Arthur. "Why don't we leave them, and go to a hotel?"

Shaking his head, Arthur had to keep himself from looking into Francis' eyes, knowing full well what would happen then. "I'm not leaving Alfred." _He actually cares about me_ was left unsaid in Arthur's mind. He still couldn't shake the feeling that they could one day get back together, but he was already so hurt by what the Frenchman had done to him.

His facade fell for a moment, wishing he could have just known the man as nameless. But then Francis was smiling again, patting Arthur on the shoulder. "Of course. See you!" He went to go sit down again, not looking back.

The waiter handed back Arthur's receipt as soon as Francis left, making him walk back to his table like a zombie. He knew he couldn't be so mindless around Alfred, so he quickly shook it off and smiled as he sat down. "Now where to?"

"I have to work tomorrow, so I have to go home." Alfred sighed, grabbing his jacket. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

How did he know that Alfred would ask? Maybe it was just his paranoia about his former lover. "Just a man from work, no one special." Needing to be close, he reached out for Alfred's hand and squeezed it with a smile.

* * *

*facepalm* Why am I suddenly failing at updating on time? I blame the kink meme. It's so addicting that I completely forget.

Anyway, Francis is back! And next chapter will be a continuation of this scene, but I had to cut it here or it would be too long. Anyway, I hope everyone is still liking Alfred! Isn't photography like perfect for him?


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright. So I'm a little drunk, but we're fairly close to our houses. Do you want to just walk?" Alfred squeezed the hand back, smiling at his boyfriend. They still hadn't gone much past making out, with a few gropes here and there, but it was still alright.

Nodding, Arthur agreed. "That sounds like a good idea." Plus the fresh air would help him clear his mind after running into Francis at the restaurant. Somehow he thought that it wasn't as much of a coincidence as Francis wanted to make it out to be. All Arthur knew for sure though was that if he wasn't with Alfred, he wouldn't have been able to deny his request.

They walked out of the restaurant, holding hands. It was a bit chilly, so the extra warmth was nice. Alfred looked up to the sky, feeling romantic at the moment. "This is such a nice night, isn't it? No clouds at all." And here with Arthur, it was just perfect.

"Mmmh." The Englishman murmured in agreement. Normally it would be cloudy almost all the time, so being able to look up at the stars was a nice break. Maybe it was a sign that things were starting to get better? "It really is..." He added, looking over to his attractive boyfriend. Maybe he should take pictures of him instead as payback...

Stopping, Alfred spun Arthur around to face him. "I know you still don't feel the same way, but I just feel like saying it. I love you." Ever since the first time, he had said it a little, but it always seemed to bug Arthur a little, so he didn't say it as much.

Pausing, Arthur nodded. "I know... But... I'm learning. Just give me a little bit longer." He felt terrible for Alfred, but there was no way he could just push out Francis that easily.

"Alright, well this is my house. Or I could walk you home?" Alfred stood at his door, still grinning like an idiot. He loved it when Arthur said things like that. Learning? Learning what, how to love someone other than his ex? But it didn't matter too much, because he was here, and the ex wasn't.

"It's ok, I can walk myself home." Alfred had what looked to be a nice sized townhouse not far from downtown. "If someone tries to attack me, I'll just show them my eyebrows and start cursing them." He added with a small laugh.

Also laughing, Alfred leaned forward and kissed him. "Sounds like a plan. Well, goodnight." With that he went in his house, giving one last smile to Arthur.

Smiling to himself, Arthur pulled his jacket around himself tighter against the cool breeze. It was cruel to Alfred that he couldn't love him properly because of Francis, but it gave him hope to know that he was waiting for the day that the Englishman could feel the same way.

Coming up behind him, Francis sighed. "You two are dating, and yet you leave at his doorstep?" He had followed the two from the restaurant, not being able to just leave Arthur after seeing him. Especially with another man.

With a shrug, Arthur continued walking. "That's what we do." He didn't want Francis to know that they hadn't had sex yet, and he was also quite desperately hoping that he didn't overhear their conversation, although it seemed like a false hope.

"So you have not had sex with him. That is good." Francis gave a smile, looking at Arthur's face. He seemed... different from before. But he was still the one he loved, so it didn't matter. "You look beautiful tonight, in a suit."

Looking to the ground as they continued to walk, Arthur just murmured. "It's all your fault that I can't be physical with Alfred." He stated monotonously, kicking a pebble out of his path. "I can't stop thinking about you..." And it was ruining his life, especially when he couldn't have Francis stay with him for more than a night now. All he could hope for was that the bed wouldn't be too cold the next morning.

Not wanting to think about what was just said, Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed it. "I have missed you. I'm glad we met tonight." At least for one night, he would once again be able to hold him in his arms, to express his love.

Shuddering, Arthur mumbled. "I missed you too Francis..." Before either of them could stop themselves, they were kissing under the moon, reaffirming both of their feelings towards the other.

Tongue darting out, Francis let it slide across the crease in Arthur's lips, until they opened. Neither of them cared if a pedestrian saw them, they could only think about themselves. Pulling away, Francis took him by the hand and started taking him to a hotel. After their last time, he had realized they would never get much farther from one night stands.

Arthur had to make a conscious effort to detach himself mentally from Francis. This was going to be just like the other times, so there was no need to get worked up about maybe finally being with the Frenchman.

Quickly paying for a room, Francis was once again pulling the blond, wanting him so much. "Arthur, no matter what that guy says, I love you more."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" He whispered, still letting them pull at each other with need. Arthur knew that there could be no way he would love Alfred more than this man, unless something happened suddenly.

Once in the room, Francis attached himself to Arthur, nipping lightly at his neck. "I mean it, with all my heart. I have always loved you, and this man has only known you for a short period of time." To be with him again, to smell his scent, was better than the Parisian could remember.

Holding back a moan, Arthur quickly got to work with Francis' button up shirt. "'This man' hasn't broken my heart countless times and yet claimed to love me." He knew he was being cruel, but he felt as if he deserved it after how hurt he had been for so long.

Moving to the bed, Francis ran his hands over the other's body after letting his shirt fall off. "But you do not love him." Or else they would have slept together already. Putting a hand on Arthur's face, Francis looked him in the eye. "I am truly sorry for anything I have done to you. But it does not make my love any less."

Nuzzling subconsciously into the hand, Arthur just looked down Francis' toned body. He was right, but it still hurt to know that this was just going to continue until Arthur realized nothing could come of it. They would just keep throwing around confessions until one or both realized it was pointless to have numerous one night stands strung together. "I don't know what to say..."

"Then say you still love me." Smiling, Francis started undoing Arthur's shirt as well. Yes, this smooth pale skin was still his, because _that man_ had never touched it. Or so he hoped, at least.

"I can't." He said simply, holding the three words from slipping off his tongue as they wanted to. "I can't say it. Not now."

Face falling, Francis couldn't hide his disappointment. He should have been expecting it, of course, but it still hurt. But it didn't mean that Arthur didn't love him. It was obvious he did, no matter what he said. "Fine, I will just have to say it enough for both of us. I love you."

Moving his head to the side as the Parisian started to kiss his neck, Arthur murmured. "Francis..." He wanted to say it, hell, he was almost shivering because it wanted to come out but he knew he couldn't. If he did, then Francis would win again and steal his heart back with even more force. Already he knew he would severely regret this night the next time he saw Alfred.

Hands grasping Arthur's side, Francis pushed him down onto the bed, slowly grinding their crotches together. He shouldn't be jealous of that man, he really shouldn't. In the end, Arthur loved _him_, and he was cheating on, what did he say his name was? Alfred? Yes, he believed that was it.

Gyrating his hips in return, Arthur looked into Francis dark blue eyes and moaned. "I..." He stopped himself, shaking his head to get the words to disappear. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Because I love you." He whispered, kissing down Arthur's chest. Everything was for this reason, and it would be forever. As long as this Alfred was taken care of soon, Arthur would remain his, no matter what.

Arching into the kisses, He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at Francis' long hair -it definitely wasn't Alfred then. "I still love you!" The Brit grumbled, hating himself for saying despite how true it was.

Immediately smiling, Francis kissed him deeply. All his worries over the past few months had been for nothing, because Arthur still loved him. It was just as he wanted, now. Hands going to the Brit's pants, he started undoing them. "I love you as well, say it again."

Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he cried out. "I love you Francis! I hate that I still love you, but I do!" What else could he say? That just summed up the last few months of worrying he had done.

Holding him close, Francis nuzzled his damp skin. "I have wanted to hear that these past few months." He whispered, hating himself for causing these tears but knowing it was necessary. For love, he could do this for love.

The tears slowly fell down his cheeks, making it harder to hold back the rest. All of this was so wrong, but Arthur couldn't imagine anything feeling more right. He barely spared a second thought on Alfred as his cock was taken from his pants by deft French fingers. "I love you..." He moaned again, too caught up in the moment to care just how weak he was acting.

"God, Arthur, you are perfect." Francis said, basking in the words his lover was saying. He started stroking his cock, feeling the Brit squeeze his arm. "I could never love anyone else."

"Kiss me." He ordered before his lips were passionately taken by Francis. This is what he needed and had craved for. Arthur knew it wasn't good to be doing this, but he couldn't stop himself as his own hands started to undo the belt on the Frenchman's trousers.

Breathing heavily, Francis pulled away. "Lube, we need lube." Dammit, it always seemed to be a problem whenever they got together. But, he would rather die than make Arthur bleed, so lubrication was needed.

Pausing to breathe as well, Arthur shook his head. "I don't have any. Alfred and I don't do anything so I don't carry it. Or condoms." Not that he wanted anything to be between Francis and him.

Nodding, Francis quickly decided that the bathroom was too far away to get something from there, so he stuck his fingers in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them and getting them fully coated. Taking them out, he went to Arthur's entrance. "I hope you don't mind."

"No... I couldn't..." Arthur murmured, hiding his face in Francis' neck, breathing in his scent. "Why can't we just be together Francis... I don't want to be hurt..." Still if this was going to happen continually, something was going to have to change.

Pushing in a finger, Francis was actually relieved at how tight he was. That just confirmed that he had probably not had sex since their last time together. "Because... you have a boyfriend." Of course that was far from the real reason, but it would just be pointless if he told Arthur now.

Something inside Arthur knew that it was a weak excuse, but he didn't say anything against it. After all, the pain didn't just start with him going out with Alfred, it was long before that when they were both teens. Francis helped him change, but he had also helped him learn just what heartbreak felt like on more then one occasion.

Seeing the slight disappointment, Francis started kissing him. It hurt him that he had hurt Arthur so much, but it was needed so they could love each other.

Kissing back, Arthur shifted on the bed so that the finger inside him would hit his prostate and make him moan. At the beginning he wanted nothing to do with the Frenchman, and now he was nothing more but a whore wanting everything and anything the man gave him. "Please Francis..."

Knowing what that meant, the Parisian added a second finger, and was rewarded with a moan. "Arthur, lift your hips a little." It would make it easier for him to hit his prostate at that angle. And he wanted to do anything to make him feel better.

Lifting his hips as asked, Arthur pleaded. "Just get on with it!" He wanted to feel him inside him, not just the French fingers stroking and stretching his insides. After everything that had been happening, he just wanted this to happen so they could go on with their lives.

Deciding that that was enough, Francis pulled out his fingers and got himself ready. Soon he was pressed against Arthur's stretched hole, so he started pushing in before he snapped his hips and buried his shaft to the hilt.

Gasping at the penetration, Arthur arched into the embrace. "Move." He breathed, needing the blinding friction more than he needed to not hurt. Already he was getting pissed off with himself for doing this even if he still held feelings for Francis.

Pulling back, Francis hissed as he slammed back in. "Arthur, I love you so -ngh- much!" He needed to say it as much as possible to get it engraved into his brain.

His heart aching at the repeated confession, Arthur leaned up to kiss him violently. Their rhythm quickly sped up as their bodies all but smacked into each other. There was no finesse, just straight lust and longing was driving their selves to connect and bring each to orgasm. Arthur let out a strangled moan as his prostate was hit head on; he squeezed around Francis which in turn caused him to groan and snap his hips faster.

God Francis needed more, he needed to feel Arthur and be attached to Arthur and breath in Arthur. Reaching under him, the Parisian pulled his lover as close to him as possible.

Arthur held onto the blond hair that was hanging in his face. He pulled Francis back into a needy kiss before pulling him back to kiss his stubble dusted jaw and neck. "I-I'm getting close." He choked, his head arching back as their bodies slid against each other.

Groaning, Francis grabbed blindly at Arthur's cock to help him climax. "Together, cum together." He panted, going faster. Arthur nodded, and soon they were both having orgasms, the sounds of the other making it even better.

It wasn't until they were both panting off their orgasm that Arthur relaxed. His cum was all over their fronts and as Francis fell beside him, he sighed. He had to do this... No matter how much it hurt.

Grimacing, the Briton sat up on the bed and turned so his feet were touching the ground. He grabbed his underwear off the floor and slipped them on.

Lifting an eyebrow, Francis rolled onto his side and watched. "What are you doing?" He wanted to hold him longer.

Pausing, Arthur stared at the wall across from him. "I'm leaving before you can leave me. This was wrong." He needed to go find Alfred and tell him what happened and hope that he wouldn't hate him too much. The Englishman continued to get clothed even with his ass hurting.

Mouth falling open, Francis didn't know what to say, so he just watched as Arthur walked out the door. Fuck, this wasn't going as he had planned. Everything was getting so messed up...

Walking outside, Arthur hailed a cab and got in. After muttering his address, he sat there and thought. He would have to make it up to Alfred without him knowing about it. There was no way it would happen again now, so he could just offer to go further...

* * *

*hides* Fail sex scene was fail. Sorry. And, this _will_ end in FrUK, not USUK.

Speaking of end, I think there will only be one more chapter... So hope every one sticks around for that!


	11. Chapter 11

The next day came too soon for Arthur. He knew he needed to talk to Al eventually, but he wanted to push it off. Still, it needed to be done. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the American's number and waited for him to answer.

Looking at the caller ID, Alfred grinned. "Hey babe. How are you?" He was taking pictures of an old English street, and they were going to turn out beautifully. This place just had so much history!

Worrying the frayed end of his blanket between his fingers, Arthur started. "Er, yes. I'm just fine. Listen, are you busy right now?" He asked, hoping desperately that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Uh..." He checked his camera. Well, it was mostly out of batteries anyway. "Not really. Why?" Maybe they could go for an early dinner? That would be nice.

"Come to my house. I have a surprise for you." If there was one thing he knew his boyfriend liked, it was just that. "How soon can you be here?"

Looking around at the town, Alfred tried to figure out where exactly he was. "Uh maybe twenty minutes? I'll hurry, can't wait for the surprise!" Then he hung up and started on his way, only getting lost once.

Moving to his couch, Arthur tried to get comfortable but it was a lost cause. He jumped up when his doorbell rang and answered it with a soft smile. "Ello lad."

Making sure the door closed behind him, Alfred hugged Arthur tightly and kissed him. "Alright, what is it? Did you get me a present? Did you get a puppy? Oh, please let it be a puppy!" That would so cute! Arthur with a puppy licking his face.

"Your hilarious, did you know that?" Arthur said dryly. "No, I didn't 'get' you anything."

Pouting, Alfred went further into the house. "Then what's the surprise? Did you get abducted by aliens?" He grabbed Arthur's hand and brought it to his mouth, giving it a small kiss as he watched him.

Looking into those too light blue eyes, Arthur said. "I want to have sex with you." It wouldn't be make love for a while, but if Francis stayed out of his life finally it might become that one day.

Eyes going wide, Alfred was silent for a few seconds before his mouth turned into a grin. "Really? Are you sure?" Oh god, this was great! Finally, he was going to have Arthur!

"Of course I'm sure luv." He murmured, moving so he was closer to Alfred. "I've been thinking about it for a while now." Arthur grabbed the American's hand and put it on his chest. "I can feel it here."

Clutching his hand, Alfred pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him. "Arthur, I love you." He had grown used to saying it, even if the Brit never said it back.

"I know." He murmured, suddenly feeling even worse about cheating on him with his former love. "Give me time and I will feel the same." It was terrible that Alfred continued to be so patient with him, but that was what he liked most. "Now kiss me you bloody yank."

Laughing, he put his hand behind Arthur's head and kissed him again. "So, bed?" Because he didn't want their first time to be on the couch or something like that.

Arthur nodded. "Bed." He had made it so it would be perfect for their first time. "But first, are you sure you want your gift now? It might be fun to wait until your birthday." He goaded, the look in his eyes giving away the fact that he did want to shag Alfred right now.

Groaning, Alfred practically dragged Arthur to his bedroom. "I need you _now! _Waiting for my birthday would be torture!" Once in the room, he kissed Arthur deeply and moved him to the bed.

Feeling the bed behind him, Arthur crawled up onto it. Breaking the kiss, he sighed melodramatically. "I supposed I could do it now. But you have to use your manners."

Snowing his teeth as he smiled, Alfred nodded. "Yes sir." Running his fingers through Arthur's hair, Alfred messed it up a bit and kissed his neck, sucking slightly.

Humming in appreciation, Arthur couldn't ignore the fact that he was different than Francis. Not only did he not have stubble, but he was worshipping his skin with kisses instead of kissing it frantically to prove his love. No, he shouldn't think of it like that. "My ears are sensitive." He blushed, giving his lover a hint.

Lifting an eyebrow, Alfred pulled back slightly. "Are they? Just how sensitive, exactly?" Well he just had to find out. Going down, he ran his teeth across them. Unfortunately he was interrupted by the door bell.

Shuddering from the touch, Arthur grumbled. "Just ignore it." He ordered Alfred, much more content to let him arouse him then go see who the idiot was.

"You sure?" Not that he would stop. Alfred groaned as he pushed his groin into Arthur's obvious erection. Wow the ear thing really worked well.

"Absolutely luv, now be a good lad and continue." Foreplay was nice with Alfred, and he didn't want this to be ruined by a delivery man or some neighbor asking for a cup of sugar. Arthur moaned as his earlobe was suckled, unable to keep his hips from canting up.

He pulled back when the doorbell rang for the third time. "Ok, he's obviously not gonna stop, and I didn't picture our first time with some old fat dude listening at the door." He laughed, looking at Arthur's red face.

Arthur huffed and got up. The only reason he was doing so was because he was getting soft. "I'll be back soon." He grumbled, glad they hadn't undressed yet.

Going to the door, he opened it up with a frown before it slid into a look of confusion. "Why are you here?" he asked venomously, staring at the blond.

Smiling at him, Francis held up the flowers. "What, am I not allowed to see you? That is rather cruel." Since last night ended so bad, he had to come here today.

Quickly getting bored, Alfred got out of the room to see who was at the door. Why the he'll was that guy holding flowers? "Hey Arthur? What's going on?"

Shite! "I don't know. Now leave." He growled, pushing Francis back out the door. "I don't want anything." All he wanted was to be able to live his life without Francis ruining it over and over again.

Not letting him close the door, Francis pushed the flowers into Arthur's hand. "But I haven't gotten to thank you yet for last night." He smiled, ignoring the blond behind him.

"Arthur, what is this guy talking about?" Alfred asked, pointing at the man. "Wait, wasn't he at the restaurant last night?" Arthur had said it was no one, but obviously that was a lie if he was bringing him roses.

"I don't know what he's talking about. I don't even know his name." Why now? Alfred and he were just about to finally screw and Francis had to come and ruin everything like always!

Pushing past Arthur, Francis held out his hand to the other man. "Francis Bonnefoy. Hope I wasn't interrupting something." Which he obviously was, if their matching erections were anything to go by.

Not shaking his hand, Alfred looked at Arthur. "What the hell is this? I want the truth." He had an idea, but he didn't want it to be that.

Grimacing, Arthur spat. "Bugger off. We don't want you here." The bloody frog could tell they were just about to fuck too. He still couldn't look at Alfred, yet he knew what the lad must be thinking by now.

Grabbing Arthur's arm, Alfred made him look him in the eye. "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Arthur opened his mouth and proptly closed it, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What was he supposed to say? "Alfred... This... He... I don't know how to say this..."

Face falling, Alfred let his arm go. "Don't bother. I think I know. Please let me leave with some dignity." He walked past the other blond man that was looking at him, and left.

Unsure what to do, Arthur watched for a second before leaping forward. "No Alfred! Don't go!" When the other blond didn't turn around, he spat. "Fuck!" Looking violently at Francis, he yelled. "What the fuck Francis? Why did you have to do that?" He went over to the blond with tears in his eyes. Before he could stop himself, he slapped him and hissed. "Why do you have to ruin everything!"

His eyes closed from the hit, and when he opened them, Francis just looked at him. "You weren't in love with him. If you were you wouldn't have slept with me." It wasn't like he had expected Arthur's boy toy to be there.

Seeing those deep blue eyes trained on his, Arthur couldn't control himself. He started to sob, falling to the floor in a broken heap. "I can't love him! Not when you keep teasing me! How am I supposed to live a normal life when I can't have you?" Wiping his tears, he choked, hating himself for being so emotional. "You won't even let me be able to love someone else."

Crouching down as well, Francis put his hand on Arthur's cheek. "I haven't been with anyone else either." Because all this time, he still considered Arthur his lover, and he would never cheat.

"Lies!" He hissed, not making a move to hit Francis' hand away. "Why would you keep leaving me if it wasn't because you had a harem of secret lovers you needed to keep in touch with? Is that why you left me at the creek? What about your date last night? He wasn't someone you were with?"

Running his fingers through his long hair, Francis sighed. "He was a business associate. He's straight with a wife and kids, and just wanted to get away for a night. I just said that because... I hated seeing you with another man." He ignored all the other accusations, too worried about Arthur crying in the doorway right now.

Laughing bitterly, the Englishman shook his head. "Figures. I ruin my relationship with Alfred and you continue life as if nothing happened. Did you stop to think about how I felt every time you left me? I haven't been able to be with anyone until Alfred because of you. This is all a game to you, and I'm your pawn. Well you know what? I can't hate you, but I can make sure you can't find me again."

Taking in a breath, Francis took his hand and pulled him up, so he could at least close the door. "Arthur, you don't think this has been hard on me as well? When my father forced us to move, back when he were kids, I didn't want to go on! But I loved you so much, so I went on for you." Even if he started spending time in the gay district and chain smoking.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Arthur asked, looking at him again. "If you can't live without me, then why do you keep leaving me?" It was an honest question that he had been almost dying to know.

Looking at him, Francis suddenly leaned forward, kissing him. He didn't want to answer the questions, because they wouldn't get anywhere.

It took a second for Arthur to break the kiss. "I'm not kissing you until you answer my question! Why do you leave me if you claim that you love me so much!" He needed to know, because there was something telling him that if he knew, then their relationship would finally crumble or be resolved.

Sighing, Francis figured he couldn't get away with it now. "I leave _because _I love you." Of course he probably wouldn't understand. Not even his friends understood.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? 'Because you love me'? If you actually cared then you wouldn't break my heart every morning when you aren't beside me." Arthur spat, completely confused as to what Francis meant.

Sighing, Francis shook his head. "You don't understand. If we were to love each other and stay in a normal relationship, we would soon lose that feeling of love. This way, every time we see each other, it just reenforces that love! Don't you see?" He smiled, cupping Arthur's face in his hands.

It took Arthur a second to comprehend what Francis meant. "... You're bloody daft, you know that?" He murmured, closing his eyes only to stare into Francis' once they opened again. "Where the hell did you learn that?" If it was his parents, that made sense that he would feel that way, but still! "Francis, love isn't some drug that the less often you experience it, the stronger it is. If anything, it's like..." He paused to think. What was love like?

"Love is a creek." He started, thinking back to their time as teenagers. "In the beginning, you can see everything perfectly and it is all knew and amazing. The longer you have those feelings, the deeper the creek becomes. Just because you can't see the bottom doesn't mean that the love isn't there." Arthur would have snorted at himself for being so deep if he wasn't so emotional. Really, this was pathetic, but it seemed to be working. Maybe... Maybe he could actually be with Francis now.

Biting his lip, Francis looked away. "No, the longer you are with someone, the less you feel for them. It happened in all my other relationships before you. I didn't want to lose you like that!"

"Francis, I can't promise that we'll stay together, but I do love you. That should be enough." Pausing, Arthur thought of what he wanted to say. "How I see it is either you stay with me and we have a normal relationship again or you leave and promise that you won't interrupt on my life."

Francis paused, thinking it over. He... Didn't know. He needed time to think this over. He closed his eyes and sighed, before opening the door and leaving.

Figures. Arthur stayed on the floor, able to hear as a vehicle pulled away from his house. Why did he ever think it would work? Obviously Francis and he weren't meant to be together.

.oOo.

The next day Arthur went to work as normal. He managed to go through the motions without too many people seeing suspicious about his lack of 'enthusiasm' until he was able to leave. Resting his head on his steering wheel for a moment to collect his thoughts, Arthur then drove home. Now he had no one in his life. He tried to phone Alfred to explain and say that Francis was gone, but he didn't answer his phone or reply to the texts. Maybe it would be for the best to be alone for a bit. It would let him gather his emotions back.

Unlocking his door, he sighed again. His house seemed so empty with the knowledge that he was truly alone now. The Briton was just about to sit down on his couch before he saw the small note on his counter. Strange... He didn't remember writing anything down. Suddenly suspicious, he went over to it and picked it up. A key fell off it which made him raise his eye brows before he read the short note out loud. "If home is where the heart is, then here is a key to my heart." Underneath the note was an address.

Not able to stop the tears that feel down his face, Arthur smiled softly. "Francis, you frog." He chuckled to himself and wiped the tears away. He had somewhere he needed to be, but more importantly, someone who needed him there.

* * *

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

So, this is the end of this story. BUT we have a prequel! It is about when they were kids. So please read that, it will be cute and fluffy and have a little bit of teenage angst, and will fill in this story very nicely. It is called What the Body remembers, and here is the link.

ht tp:/ /ww fiction .net/s/6765823/1/What_the_Body_Remembers

Take out the spaces and you're there.


End file.
